The melody of my life
by vicgdm
Summary: Isabella Swan, una talentosa estrella de Hollywood, una muchacha ambiciosa que no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo, pero esto también traerá consecuencias en su vida que la harán recapacitar y volver a toparse con su antiguo obstáculo: Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonando y yo sigo aquí ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida Swan? Cuestiona mi conciencia y mi madre al mismo tiempo.

-Levántate de una vez, llegaras tarde-me reprende por quinta vez consecutiva.

Con los ojos aun cerrados, trato sin mucha suerte de levantarme, quizá no me debía haber quedado despierta en el computador hasta las 3:00 a.m. hablando con Jacob, pero los miles de kilómetros que nos separan hacen de esta situación tortuosa.

Corro la cortina de la ventana y me veo cegada por el sol que ilumina la inmensa ciudad de Los Ángeles. El haberme mudado de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en el que con suerte una vez por mes el sol se asoma, a una inmensa ciudad significaba todo un cambio.

Había dejado todo en aquel pueblo; a mis amigos, mi hogar y mi novio Jacob. No podía negar que los extrañara y que la falta que me hacían fuera notoria en mi comportamiento pero tenía todas mis razones para abandonarlos.

Una vez terminado el colegio, me ofrecieron la beca _Boomart, _era una oportunidad única en la vida. Iría a uno de las universidades más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos, donde los estudiantes elegían que hacer dependiendo sus cualidades, en mi caso era cantar, esa era la cuestión del alboroto, daba gracias a dios mi buena voz. Deje todo por perseguir mi sueño al igual que mi padre. Él tenía una oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles, una oportunidad que venía esperando hace años, y al enterarse que mi beca era en ese mismo lugar no hubo mucho que pensar.

Hoy era el primer día en esta universidad y los nervios me tenían controlada al cien por cien. Tenía suerte que mi amiga Rosalie Hale fuera al establecimiento conmigo aunque ella no entro por una beca, sino que sus padres se esforzaron para pagarle el ingreso y ambas iríamos a tratar de cumplir lo que millones de jóvenes sueñan. Aunque Rosalie se perfeccione en ser chef, me sentiría acompañada y me relajaba saber que no tenía que enfrentar todo esto sola.

Tomo la bolsa con ropa que mi madre había comprado para mi primer día y me la coloco sin más. Me observo en el espejo que deja ver toda mi figura y me gustó. Era sencillo y elegante a la vez, un pantalón negro ceñido a mi cuerpo acompañado de unas botas bajas negras con tacón y una remera blanca con la palabra _dance _en letras originales y distintos colores. Me mire detenidamente y acepte el hecho de no estar tan demacrada, ojos marrones, cabello castaño, estatura digamos que ni muy alta ni muy baja y a mi cuerpo lo considero bastante bonito y proporcionado, nunca tuve rechazo hacía él. Suspiro y decido que no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Acomodo mi pelo con la misma frustración de siempre, tomo mi bolso con los materiales que necesitaría para hoy y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Allí se encuentran mi padre leyendo el diario vestido de traje, mi madre cocinando y mi hermano mayor atento al celular y a la comida.

-Buenos días cariño ¿Quieres Waffles? Desayuno especial-anuncia mi madre sonriente ofreciéndome un plato lleno de comida.

-Sí, gracias-digo tomándolo y sentándome en la mesa junto a mi hermano.

-Debes estar nerviosa-dice mi padre apartando la vista del periódico y enfocándola en mí.

-Bastante. Rosalie vendrá por mí en media hora-anuncio y los ojos de mi hermano brillaron-Olvídalo Emmett-le advierto.

Mi hermano tenía una especie de obsesión por Rosalie desde el primer día que la vio, ella era un año menor que él y ambos suspiraban el uno por el otro pero cuando Rose vino a Los Ángeles hace casi un año perdieron por completo la comunicación, aunque todavía se quedaban algunos temas pendientes entre ellos.

-Vamos Bells, apuesto a que tu amiguita morirá cuando me vea de nuevo-dice engreído y lo miro incrédula.

-Piensa lo que quieras Emmett, yo apuesto lo contrario-le digo tomando un vaso con jugo de naranja y bebiéndomelo hasta acabarlo. Delicioso.

-Ya basta Emmett, péinate que debes ir al trabajo-le reniega mi madre lanzándole un cepillo.

Observo su cabello negro alborotado y ahogo una risa.

Lo que provoca que me fulmine con sus ojos azules y luego comienza a peinarse. Emmett se recibió de arquitecto hace unos meses y ya había conseguido empleo en una famosa empresa por lo que hoy empezaba a trabajar al igual que mi padre. Sería un día de comienzos para todos.

Suena el timbre y me incorporo antes que mi hermano lo haga, le desafio con la mirada y me dirigo hacía la puerta de entrada, al abrirla me encuentro con Rose, seguía igual de hermosa, su cabello largo y rubio, los ojos azules, su cuerpo de modelo y su preciado estilo de moda.

-¡Rose! Me alegra tanto verte-exclamo abrazándola.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto. Mírate, estás totalmente cambiada Swan-me alaga y niego al instante.

-Como digas Rose. Iré por mi bolso y podemos irnos-le digo en el momento que mi hermano mayor se acerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja admirando a Rosalie.

-Cuanto tiempo Rosalie-dice saludándole con un tímido beso en la mejilla. Mi hermano se veía sumamente vulnerable ante mi amiga, cosa que me hizo gracia. Él tan grandote e intimidante… la rubia lo podía.

-Hola Emmett-saluda cortante-¿Nos vamos Bells?-pregunta sin dirigirle ni una mirada a mi hermano.

Asiento y corro a la cocina en busca de mi bolso, al volver observo a Emmett hablando con seriedad y a Rosalie con gesto desanimado

-¿Vamos?-pregunto interrumpiendo su conversación.

Rose me sonríe y se despide de Emmett al igual que yo, ambas tomamos rumbo al flamante coche rojo de Rosalie y esta acelera dejando atrás a mi nueva casa.

-Tu hermano me vuelve loca-se queja cambiando de estación la radio.

-¿Por qué? La verdad no los entiendo, hace años vienen con el mismo tema-le digo revisando si tenía todo lo necesario en mi bolso.

-Es que no sé si quiere algo serio o no, es inmaduro pero a la vez es tan tierno-exclama con desesperación.

-Te digo la verdad Rosalie, nunca vi a mi hermano ponerse nervioso por una chica, jamás, creo que en serio le gustas, no seas terca y dense una oportunidad-aconsejo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Te lo juro, se comporta extraño y tímido cuando está a tu lado.

Rosalie sonríe ante mis palabras y su humor sube por los cielos ya que esa sonrisa perdura hasta cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento del instituto y vio mi cara.

-Bella, tranquila, nadie te dirá nada, yo también pase por el primer día, tú me tienes a mí, te ayudare-me alienta apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Asiento no muy convencida.

Rosalie me guia por el inmenso instituto, era lujoso sin dudas, en el aparcadero no vi más que autos caros y gente que enfocaba su vista en mí examinando hasta el mínimo detalle, decidí ignorarlos y seguir a mi amiga. Cuando Rosalie traspasa la puerta para entrar al interior del instituto me asombré. Todo estaba tan pulcro y la música, la alegría, las notas musicales que decoraban las paredes, era un sueño sentirse rodeada por tantos profesionales y genios de la música. Había gente vestida al estilo Lady Gaga, otros con trajes, con delantales de chef, esta universidad era asombrosa.

-Estos son todos los famosos que tocaron en el instituto-indica Rose enseñándome una pared con fotografías de estrellas de la música, quede asombrada-si pasas la prueba de canto podrás cantar en ese escenario a fin de año, es lo que todos buscan al llegar aquí. Además de que al hacerlo tienes asegurado un contrato con alguna disquera. Yo estoy compitiendo por cocinar, el escenario no me sirve de mucho.

Seguimos recorriendo el establecimiento hasta que vi a alguien correr hacía nuestra dirección.

-¡Rose!-grita con emoción una chica de contextura pequeña, pelo negro largo hasta sus pechos y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Hola Alice-dice Rosalie sonriendo-Te presento a Bella Swan, es nueva y una gran amiga de Forks.

-Mucho gusto Bella, me llamo Alice Cullen-me tiende la mano y la aprieto sonriente.

-Le estaba enseñando el instituto ¿Nos acompañas?-ofrece Rosalie.

-Me encantaría pero tengo clases en diez minutos con la Señora Burks. Es una loca-se queja rodando los ojos y me río ante su gesto-Por cierto Bella ¿En qué modalidades estas? Ruego que no estés en diseño no quisiera competir contigo.

-No Alice, estoy en canto-respondo y esta asiente complacida.

-Bien, iré a clase, nos vemos en el almuerzo. Adiós Bella y suerte-dice despidiéndose con la mano mientras veo como se aleja enérgicamente para después encontrarse entre los brazos de un rubio.

-Ese es mi querido hermano Jasper, ya lo conoces, son novios hace cuatro años-me informa Rosalie.

-Se ven bien.

-Lo están, no dudo en que estos dos terminen casados-dice Rose tomando mi mano para continuar el recorrido.

Cuando íbamos a mitad del pasillo cada cosa que veía me quitaba el aliento, sin dudas el estar en esta universidad será un impulso enorme para lo que quiero ser.

Un timbre ensordecedor retumba y los estudiantes fueron dispersándose en las aulas uno por uno. Me aterre ya que no sabía para dónde ir, deprisa saque mi horario del bolso y vi que tenía clase con el Sr. Mhouse en el aula 83.

-Es un piso más arriba, tan solo sube por las esclareas o el ascensor y busca la puerta con el número 83. Nos vemos dentro de un rato, pasare a buscarte por tu aula-se despide Rosalie alejándose de mí.

Tome fuerzas y subí por las escaleras a paso apresurado, no me apetecía llegar tarde el primer día. Al estar en el segundo piso busque con desesperación el número 83. El pasillo se encontraba casi vacío por lo que aumente la velocidad de mis pasos, no supe con exactitud como termine en el suelo pero me encontraba en él, al igual que el chico con el que choque. Atontada pestañee varias veces y al ver mi carpeta esparcida por el piso comencé a juntar todo a gran velocidad.

-Lo siento mucho-dice una aterciopelada voz que me obliga a levantar mi vista.

Lo que vi me dejó aún más atontada que el golpe. Un muchacho joven de cabello cobrizo, rostro perfecto al igual que sus ojos verdes y un cuerpo que era…Uau. Me sonrojo sin saber el motivo y bajo la vista de nuevo terminando de guardar todo lo que se había caído.

El muchacho se incorpora y me ofrece su mano para hacerlo, la tomo vacilante, pero la sensación que se aloja en mi cuando lo hago me sorprende.

-Gracias-susurro.

-De nada, lo siento de nuevo-dice ofreciéndome una sonrisita de disculpas y dándome la espalda entrando a un aula con el número 80.

La situación que acababa de vivir me recordó a esas estúpidas películas de amor que mamá solía obligarme a que viera. Pero esto no sería así, tan solo choqué con ese muchacho tan guapo, podría sucederle a cualquier humano en la tierra. Esfume de mis pensamientos problemáticos el escenario que acababa de vivir y por fin pude entrar al aula 83. Para mi suerte todavía no estaba el profesor.

Tomo asiento en un banco libre que se encontraba en medio de la sala que estaba perfectamente ambientada con instrumentos musicales, pianos, trompetas, violines, guitarras, etc. Además de las típicas notas musicales en las paredes que habían por todo el establecimiento.

Abro mi celular ya que el profesor aún no había llegado, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Jacob y una de Ángela. Había olvidado por completo a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga, me reprendo mentalmente y decido enviarle un texto a ambos.

Bella: Jake, estoy bien. Perdón por no contestar tus llamadas es que la mudanza y la organización no fueron fáciles. La universidad es genial. Te quiero, besos.

Bella: Ángela, amiga te extraño. Estoy bien, llámame luego y hablamos. Me encanta la universidad.

Una vez enviados los dos mensajes guardo el celular ya que el profesor entró, este dio los buenos días y comienza a hablar y a hablar. Explica unas cuantas cosas que me interesaron bastante y luego de la nada comienza a cantar el DO RE MI. Su voz era asombrosa.

Anotamos unas cuantas cosas y luego suena el timbre de cambio de horario. Por suerte tenía clases otra vez en la misma aula, no quería volver a toparme con el chico de ojos verdes ¿Por qué me preocupaba por eso? Me reprendí.

La siguiente hora paso rápidamente, ni siquiera me percaté de que Rosalie ya me esperaba en la puerta del aula para almorzar. Guardo mis cosas y tomo rumbo hacía mi amiga que sonreía a su celular.

-¿Por qué tanta sonrisa?-le pregunto.

-Tu hermano es un tierno-contesta guardando el celular con esa sonrisita boba.

-Sé que te gusta Rosalie, sigue mi consejo-le advierto siguiéndola a la cafetería.

-Lo sé Bells, pero el problema es que me gradúo el año que viene y las ofertas de trabajo en Los Ángeles son escasas, no quiero ilusionarme y tener que irme otra vez como paso en el pasado-contesta afligida.

-Tranquila Rose, ya verás que conseguirás algo grande aquí. Eres una grandiosa cocinera. Además estas a un año de terminar la universidad, a mí me faltan tres largos años de esfuerzo.

-Espero que así sea amiga y que tú también consigas algo grande-dice entrando en la cafetería conmigo.

Tome un refresco y un sándwich, el hambre no me abarcaba del todo. Seguí a Rosalie por la cafetería viendo cómo se acercaba a una mesa donde nos esperaban Alice, Jasper y…Oh no. El chico de ojos verdes charlaba animadamente con el rubio que pasaba su brazo alrededor de Alice, tomo coraje y sigo a Rose que se sienta con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Hola chicos, ella es Isabella Swan. Es una gran amiga, viene de mi querido pueblo Forks-dice Rosalie presentándome.

Me sonrojo, como no, y tomo el único asiento disponible, al lado de él.

-Bienvenida Bella, no te veo hace años-dice Jasper sonriente.

-Gracias Jasper, ha pasado tiempo-le contesto jugando con mi sándwich entre los dedos.

-Hola de vuelta Bella-Alice capta mi atención sonriendo ampliamente y no soy capaz de no responderle con otra sonrisa.

-Con que Bella era tu nombre-esa voz-me llamo Edward Cullen, soy hermano de Alice-se presenta haciendo que capte mi atención en él. Madre mía.

Le sonreí a ambos y me dispuse a seguir con mi comida. Hablaban entre sí de cosas y personas que no entendía ni conocía, de lo único que era consciente era de la mirada penetrante de Edward Cullen sobre mí cada vez que levantaba la mirada.

-¿Y qué dices Bella?-pregunta Alice sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre salir el viernes por la noche, todos juntos ¿Te parece?-pregunta batiendo las pestañas.

-No lo sé Alice, tendría que verlo, con el tema de la universidad y la mudanza estoy bastante atareada-le explico y esta hace un puchero triste.

-No le hagas caso Al, yo me encargo que vaya-promete Rose guiñándole un ojo.

Y así quedé, comprometida para el viernes en la noche. Esperaba a que Edward no fuera. ¿A quién quieres engañar? Me reniega mi subconsciente. Bueno, quizá si quería que Edward fuera. El solo ver su despampanante sonrisa y su presencia hacía que me acalorase ¿Por qué? Ni con Jacob me sucedían estas cosas y eso que llevábamos dos años de novios y admito que mi primera vez fue con él. Tan solo el recordarlo provoca que me ruborice. Borro esos pensamientos y continúo con mi comida, ya vería que sucedería el viernes, por ahora trataría de sobrevivir sin dejarme influenciar por la presencia de Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí aún despierta, sin poder dormir, todavía no le encuentro sentido a lo que hice, soy una mala persona. Es la frase que me repito desde que sucedió. Todavía no doy crédito que bese a Edward Cullen. Jacob no se merecía que lo engañara de esa manera, además de que no tengo nada con que excusarme excepto el hecho de estar sumamente sometida en los efectos del alcohol y el ver a mi hermano y a Rosalie que desprendían fuego al besarse…no tengo perdón.

FLASHBACK:

-¡Emmett déjala respirar!-gritó Alice interponiéndose entre Rosalie y mi hermano que desde que llegaron y empezaron con las copas no se soltaron en ningún momento.

-Deja que disfruten Alice, vamos a bailar hermosa-le susurró Jasper al oído y tiro de ella hasta la pista de baile donde ambos desaparecieron entre el descontrol de gente amontonada.

Yo me encontraba de pie cerca de la barra, bebiendo un trago, digamos que mi sexto trago para ser exactos. Sentí esa aproximación y luego el estremecimiento proveniente de esas manos sobre mi cuello.

-Vamos a bailar-susurró sensualmente un Edward que a millas se podía oler el alcohol que tenía encima.

-Yo no bailo-le contesté sintiéndome atrapada cuando sus brazos me apretaron pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

-Baila conmigo, estas hermosa-murmulló dejando un húmedo beso en mi cuello. Solté un grito ahogado. ¡No podía dejar que me afectara de esa manera!

Como pude me solté de su abrazo y lo enfrente con la mirada.

-Ya basta Cullen-le reté arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Por qué tendría que parar?-se acercó aún más a mí.

-Porque tengo novio…-susurré embobada.

-Pues tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte-iba a reclamar pero no me dejo terminar ya que estampo con fuerza sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que mí espalda quedara pegada a la pared que tenía detrás.

Agradecí que nos encontráramos en un sector alejado y oscuro, no quería que mi hermano ni mucho menos Rosalie vieran que estuviera engañando a Jake de esta manera. Sentí los labios de Edward cálidos al igual que su lengua, una sensación extraña se apodero de mi cuerpo, solo quería más de él, esto estaba mal, pero era tan placentero que me deje llevar. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y correspondí a su beso con ganas, era sentirse en las nubes. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sentí que empezaba a asfixiarme por falta de aire, me solté y me perdí en sus ojos verdes apenas iluminados por las luces del local. Inhale fuertemente y volví al ataque ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo no era así. Seguimos por varios minutos hasta que ya no di más. La culpa se apodero. Me aparte y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no puedo-dije con pena, sí, me daba pena tener que abandonar a esta criatura tan preciada.

Lo deje allí con una confusión inmensa y busque a Emmett desesperada, le dije que volvía a casa que no me sentía del todo bien, el insistió en acompañarme pero no le arruinaría la noche con Rosalie por lo que le tranquilice y abandone el local.

Una vez en casa mi cama me acogió, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y pude conciliar sueño una vez que dejé de torturarme por lo que hice.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

El teléfono se me llenaba de las llamadas perdidas de Jacob pero no tenía valor para llamarlo, no ahora. Luego arreglaría las cosas con él, en realidad no podía arreglar lo que hice.

_¡Ring, Ring!_

¿Cuándo dejaría de llamar? Con el corazón acelerado atendí secándome las lágrimas.

-Hola-conteste sin ganas.

-¡Ya era hora! Bella, estaba tratando de comunicarme desde ayer contigo

-Estaba algo ocupada lo siento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te siento algo desanimada-dice con voz preocupada.

-Me encuentro bien-miento.

-No es cierto, te conozco, anda, dime que sucede.

Me quede en silencio ¿Qué decirle? Jacob, que había estado siempre para mí, una persona a la cual apreciaba tanto ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto?

-Jake…yo…-trate de decir pero me ahogue en mis palabras.

-Me preocupas, dime que sucede y tratare de comprenderlo. Confía en mí.

Tome aire y limpie las lágrimas que ya corrían por mis mejillas.

-Jake yo, lo siento tanto, no quise hacerlo-no quiero llorar.

-Bella no te entiendo, dímelo sea lo que sea tratare de razonarlo-dice tranquilamente.

-Jacob bese a otro chico inconscientemente, no quise hacerlo-digo casi en susurros desmoronándome.

¿De verdad no quisiste hacerlo? Replica mi subconsciente y lo aparto de un manotazo. No es momento ahora.

Espere su respuesta, oí una maldición y luego un silencio que me pareció eterno.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-pregunta con tono lastimero.

-Lo siento tanto, te juro que no significo nada, estaba alcoholizada y no sé porque razón…perdóname-imploro.

-Isabella, siendo sinceros yo tendría que pedirte disculpas.

¿Eh? ¿Disculpa él? Ahora era yo la confundida.

-¿Disculpas porque Jake? Yo fui la tonta.

-También te fui infiel Bella-confiesa y a mí se me cae el alma al piso.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto sin podérmelo creer.

-Sucedió hace una o dos semanas, cuando me confesaste que te marchabas, te juro que te odie Bella, te alejabas de mi de una manera que era imposible de soportar. Esa noche me sometí en alcohol y Leah llego a mi casa…Tu sabías que ella siente algo fuerte por mí y a la mañana siguiente desperté confundido con ella a mi lado y la culpa fue tan fuerte que no tuve el valor que tú tienes para decírmelo.

Me quede estática.

-Dios Jacob. ¡Y tú te enfadas por un miserable beso mientras que tú te la llevaste a la cama!-le grito enfadada-mira lo que hemos hecho, nuestra relación ya no es la misma-digo tratando de que abra los ojos.

-¿Estas enfadada?-pregunto temeroso.

-No, no lo estoy. Sino más bien me siento alivianada, como si soltara un gran peso de encima, Jacob creo que ya aclaramos bien las cosas, sabes que te amo muchísimo, eres una gran persona y amigo. Por eso mismo no quiero seguir dañándonos de esta manera. Este distanciamiento tampoco ayuda mucho, estamos a miles de kilómetros Jacob.

-Lo sé Bella, pero no quiero que terminemos mal, sabes que te amo-dice con dolor.

-Yo también Jake. Por ese motivo creo que lo mejor será terminar con esto y seguir siendo lo que alguna vez fuimos, grandes amigos-murmuro como puedo tratando que no se noten las lágrimas que caían.

-No será como antes…-susurra.

-Lo siento Jacob, creo que es lo mejor. Te quiero mucho y espero que seas feliz-digo sosteniéndome del marco de la puerta del baño.

-Yo también lo creo. Espero lo mismo y que triunfes como lo que eres, una estrella. Espero verte en revistas y en la televisión ganando miles de premios-contesta un poco más animado y puedo notar que sonríe.

-Espero que así sea, te quiero, no lo olvides. Adiós.

-Hasta pronto Bella. Solo quiero que recuerdes que siempre te esperaré-cuelga.

Esa noche no llore, ni me deprimí, tan solo me enchufe el IPod y sonreí recordando todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos que pase con Jake. Una gran persona en mi vida, y me prometí a mí misma nunca recordarlo con amargura sino con amor, como se lo merecía aun sabiendo lo que me hizo y lo que le hice. Observe nuestras fotos y reí viendo cada video que hacíamos con nuestros amigos, me sorprendió el no haber llorado, pero me sentía feliz, liberada y con unas ganas inmensas de cumplir lo que él dijo, brillar como cantante y creo que eso es lo que me proponía como objetivo en la vida, crecer como artista, llegar alto y empezaba hoy mismo. No quería a ningún maldito hombre en mi camino, no me interesaba un adonis como Edward Cullen ni mucho menos, en este momento solo tenía cabeza para cumplir mi sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 años después:**

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!-gritan al unísono cosa que provoca que mis nervios suban a flor de piel.

-¡Cinco minutos Bella!-me grita Mark y yo salgo nerviosa del camarín.

Tranquila. ¿Cuántas veces me enfrente al público? Me reconforto y me dirijo debajo del escenario, me acercan una botella de agua y me la tomo hasta la mitad. Atiendo el griterío de la gente y cierro los ojos para concentrarme, tomo el micrófono entre mis manos y me ayudan a subir a la gran plataforma que me va a elevar hasta estar en el escenario, me paro con firmeza y escucho la espectacular presentación, entonces la plataforma comienza a elevarse y yo entro a escena. La luz que me enfoca me ciega y solo percibo al público estallar, sonrío con ganas.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES LONDRES!-grito y revientan en aplausos, silbidos, llantos y gritos-¿COMO ESTAN ESTA NOCHE? GRACIAS POR VENIR Y POR SEGUIRME COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN-grito viéndome rodeada por miles de cámaras fotográficas, el estadio en donde estoy por cantar estalla de gente.

Luego de dar una introducción le brindo a mi público lo que espera y empiezo por las canciones preferidas, _loving you, the power is mine, don´t forget where you belong, gotta find you y Summertime, _seguidas por las demás de mi nuevo álbum.

-_And you say goodbye…-_termino de cantar y bailar sintiéndome alagada por el cariño de la gente.

Me inclino y hago una reverencia, me rio y tomo las flores que llegaron hasta el escenario.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LONDRES! SON MAGNIFICOS, SEPAN QUE LOS AMO Y QUE NO SERÍA LO QUE SOY SIN SU APOYO, ¡LOS QUIERO!, GRACIAS POR ESTA MAGNIFICA NOCHE.

Me despido endulzando mis oídos con la exclamación del público. Una vez que estoy fuera de las vista de mis fans sonrío con ganas, que placer es hacer esto.

Me dirijo hacía mi camarín y allí me espera Kate, mi mejor amiga y representante.

-¡Estuviste maravillosa!-exclama abrazándome.

-Gracias Kate, la verdad es que me agarro un ataque de nervios antes de entrar-confieso soltándome de sus brazos.

-Que raro viniendo de ti-dice poniendo sus ojos azules en blanco y acomodando su perfecto cabello rubio que cae siempre ordenado, ojala yo lo tuviera así de obediente.

-Hey, sabes que me pone de esa manera la presión que tengo, todos esperando a que me caiga o que me olvide la letra o peor, que desafine. Sería el fin-digo apresuradamente.

-Eres una exagerada. Ellos te aman-dice infundiendo confianza en mí.

Le sonrío.

-Iré a preparar todo para poder irnos al hotel, haremos lo posible para evitar a la prensa-dice acercándose a la puerta-sácate el maquillaje si quieres, y en esa bolsa te deje ropa cómoda para que te cambies, te busco en unos minutos.

-Gracias Kate, no sé que haría sin ti-le digo abriendo la bolsa negra y rogando encontrar allí unos buenos jeans y un zapato bajo, estos tacones me matan.

-Lo sé Bells, soy la luz que te guía-dice soltando una risita saliendo del camarín.

Me rio y decido cambiarme, gracias a dios encontré unos jeans pero no tuve suerte con los zapatos, Kate siempre insiste en que me tengo que acostumbrar a llevar tacones. Me quito el maquillaje y pido que pongan en agua las flores que recogí. Me entretengo un rato con el celular entrando a las redes sociales agradeciendo por _Twitter_ a mis fans de esta noche. Siempre lo hago en cada concierto que doy.

Si me pongo a pensar en cómo cambio mi vida desde aquel primer día de universidad hasta hoy diríamos que dio un vuelco de 180º. Desde aquella noche en la que me prometí a mí misma llegar hasta donde estoy ahora no he parado y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, estoy acabando mi gira mundial y luego podría volver a casa. Casa. El solo pensar en la familia que me esperaba en Los Ángeles era suficiente para que me den ganas de volver ahora mismo, por supuesto que desde que mi carrera empezó me mude a una casa sola, bueno si ``sola`` abarca a que hay gente dentro todo el día. Mi padre y mi madre compraron una casa hace unos meses cerca de la playa, querían distanciarse un poco de los suburbios y vivir más tranquilos. Mi hermano, bueno Emmett aunque parezca imposible lleva tres años de noviazgo con Rosalie, son muy felices. Rose cumplió su sueño y es una chef reconocida en un restaurante de L.A y mi hermano ascendió hace unos meses en su trabajo. Después están mis grandes amigos, Alice y Jasper, estos se casaron cuando nos graduamos y ahora estaban en un viaje por Australia por lo que los vería cuando volviera de mi gira, Alice se volvió una diseñadora de modas reconocida y Jasper trabajaba en una empresa de autos. Y por último estaba el hermano de Alice, Edward, de él no supe nada más hasta nuestra graduación, todavía recuerdo algunos encuentros que tuvimos pero no pude, en ese momento estaba en otros asuntos. Lo último que supe es que está trabajando en un hospital con su padre y por fuente de Alice supe que todavía está soltero. Ni que me importara.

-¡Isabella!- grita la voz de Kate sacándome de mi ensoñación-deja de soñar y vámonos.

Me incorpore y tome mi bolso Prada siguiendo a Kate por los pasillos, me sentí intimidada por las miradas hasta que llegamos a la gran camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, suspire de alivio al no ver a ningún paparazzi, eran verdaderamente insoportables.

-¿A qué hora sale mi vuelo mañana Kate?-pregunto una vez que arrancamos rumbo al hotel.

-Tendrás tiempo para dormir, sale a las tres rumbo a Toronto, Canadá y luego iremos a nuestra cálida y cómoda casa en Los Ángeles ¿te gusta el plan?-pregunta escribiendo un mensaje desde su celular.

-Me parece perfecto, ya quiero verlos a todos después de meses fuera.

Kate me sonríe y sigue escribiendo en su celular a una velocidad inimaginable.

La camioneta aparca frente al hotel y el amable recepcionista nos abre la puerta. Bajo seguida por mi amiga y la seguridad, como no. Kate pide un ascensor y ambas subimos hasta la suite que tenemos reservadas, siempre pido una en la que Kate pueda estar conmigo, ella es mi infaltable compañera en todos los sentidos. Una vez arriba entramos a la suite y yo me desplomo en la gran cama al igual que Kate.

-Estoy exhausta-murmuro.

-Cámbiate y duerme, tienes hasta las tres para descansar y luego seguir durmiendo en el avión-me dice incorporándose y buscando entre su maleta un short corto de franela y una remera de tirantes color rojo, se la coloca y rápidamente se mete en su cama.

Yo la imito y tomo un conjunto casi igual pero color salmón, me deslizo en la cama y cierro los ojos al instante pensando que en menos de 48hs volvería a ver a mi familia.


	4. Chapter 4

El viaje en avión fue de lo más agotador y lo primero que hice al llegar a Toronto fue dormir las horas que pude en el hotel. A las siete de la tarde ya me encontraba siendo manipulada por los estilistas y maquilladores, odiaba esta faceta de las giras. En media hora ya estaba lista para entrar al escenario y dejar todo de mí, era mi última noche y la tenía que disfrutar a fondo.

Cante con todo el poder y la energía que pude, deje como siempre mi alma en el escenario y agradecí enormemente a todos mis fans que me seguían y me apoyaban en todo, eran sumamente especiales para mí.

Una vez acabado el concierto, entre el equipo formamos una ronda y nos abrazamos desprendiendo lágrimas, era el final, y estábamos tristes y felices a la vez. Yo soltaba lágrimas y Kate tenía los ojos brillosos por la emoción del momento. Nos alagamos entre todos y por último nos dirigimos a cenar juntos, ya nos tenían reservada una gran mesa para todos en un prestigioso restaurante de Toronto por lo que allí celebramos el fin de la gira. Cuando acabamos, con Kate nos volvimos al hotel para descansar ya que mañana temprano salía nuestro vuelo a L.A.

Me siento cansada aun sabiendo que he dormido por varias horas pero el pensar que tomare el avión a Los Ángeles hace que me levante al instante, Kate sigue dormida por lo que me propongo a despertarla y tras un breve intento logro hacerlo, de seguro esta mas agotada que yo. Ambas nos vestimos y pedimos el desayuno, medialunas y café para levantarme es lo ideal. Una vez listas le decimos chau a Canadá y tomamos rumbo al aeropuerto, allí nos espera Michael, un gran amigo y mi estilista personal, es un encanto.

-Pero miren lo que trajo el viento, dos señoritas sexys que me van a dar un beso en la mejilla. Vamos, ambas-dice con tono exagerado y con Kate reímos y le damos un beso cada una.

Michael debe tener unos 35 años y luce perfecto. Su cabello es casi tan rubio como el de Kate, tiene ojos azules y unos aritos en sus orejas

-Michael no sabes lo que me alegra que te mudes a Los Ángeles-digo colgándome de su brazo y Kate del otro.

-Vamos mis niñas, Michael esta para ustedes en todo momento y no se crean que será fácil escaparse de mí una vez que me tengan instalado allá. Recibirán toneladas de ropa por hora-dice y al segundo sé que se llevara bien con Alice.

-Oh Michael sabes lo que opino respecto a eso y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tienes que conocer a Alice, son dos almas gemelas locas por la moda-digo cuando nos estamos acercando por los tickets del avión, la gente se me queda viendo.

-Muero por conocer a esa tal Alice, ya me cae bien-dice riendo.

Una vez dentro del avión y que hayamos sido agobiados por cámaras fotográficas me siento más tranquila y no se debe al champan que me acabo de tomar, aunque seguramente tiene su efecto. Abrocho mi cinturón cuando me lo ordenan y me relajo en el asiento, una vez en el aire comienzo a cabecear por lo que no es raro que unos minutos ya este dormida.

La voz de la azafata me despierta comunicando que estamos por aterrizar en Los Ángeles, sonrío de oreja a oreja. El avión va descendiendo hasta que para por completo en el aeropuerto de L.A, Kate esta eufórica al igual que Michael y a quien quiero engañar, yo también estoy feliz de volver.

Una vez que ya tenemos el equipaje en nuestras manos alguien llama mi atención agitando los brazos. Mis padres. Corro hacia ellos y los abrazo fuertemente.

-Los extrañe mucho-murmuro sintiéndome en casa.

-Mi cielo-dice mamá melancólica dando un beso en mi cabello.

-Nosotros también pequeña, te vimos por la televisión, eres asombrosa mi Bells-dice mi padre con emoción en la voz apretándome más a él.

-Gracias-le digo sonriente y conmocionada.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mi superstar?-pregunta alguien a mis espaldas y no tengo que pensarlo mucho para saber quién es.

-¡Emmett!-me abrazo a él y este me sube por los aires dándome vueltas.

-Hermanita querida, mira que he querido matar a tus estilistas ¿No podían ponerte algo más, no sé, tapado en tus conciertos?-me dice soltándome y le miro con mala cara.

-Concuerdo contigo-agrega mi padre.

-No cambian más-digo rodando los ojos y estos me sonríen-Emmett ¿Y Rose?-pregunto ya que no la veo por ninguna parte.

-Está en casa, quería que fuéramos a recibirte en familia, ella vendrá esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?-pregunto confundida.

-Esta noche haremos una celebración en la nueva casa por tu llegada-dice mi madre.

Uf, mas fiestas.

-Otra celebración Bells-exclama Kate acercándose acompañada de Michael.

-Oh, Kate te extrañamos mucho-dice mi madre abrazando a mi amiga. Para mi mamá Kate es como una segunda hija.

-Yo también los extrañe Reneé-dice esta ahora siendo recibida por mi Charlie y Emmett.

-Mamá, papá, Emmett, les quiero presentar a un gran amigo y estilista Michael Sprays. Él se muda a Los Ángeles hoy mismo-le digo presentando a mi amigo que no tarda en ser bien recibido por mi familia.

Una vez que nos alejamos del aeropuerto acompañamos a Michael a su nueva casa y lo invitamos a la celebración de esta noche pero tristemente nos dijo que no podría ir por el tema de la mudanza. Kate y yo nos fuimos directamente a la casa que compartíamos, solo quería descansar y sentirme en mi hogar. Aparcamos frente a la inmensidad de casa, todavía no me acostumbro a vivir en un lugar tan grande. Con Kate nos adentramos en nuestro hogar y tiramos las maletas en el suelo. Todo está como lo deje hace ocho meses, el mismo piso reluciente, las ventanas pulcras y la escalera de mármol en forma de caracol sin un pequeño rastro de polvo.

-¿Quieres que le pida a Mimí que te haga algo para comer? No se tu pero me muero por un sándwich-dice Kate rumbo a la cocina.

-Sí, me apetecería uno. Iré a subir mi maleta-digo tomándola y dirigiéndome escaleras arriba.

Al entrar a mi habitación suspiro de alivio, mi gran cama me espera. Dejo la maleta y guardo algunas cosas en el guardarropa que abarca toda una pared incluyendo los espejos de cuerpo completo. Guardo mi cepillo de dientes en mi propio baño y decido navegar por internet, tal vez así me despeje unos minutos.

Abro el Mac portátil y me tiro en la cama, pongo algo de música relajante y me entretengo en las redes sociales y también leyendo una que otra barbaridad que ponen sobre mí ¿Qué no se cansan de inventar chismes? Kate toca la puerta y le pido que pase, me trae un plato con un sándwich bastante recargado, mi estómago gruñe con ansias.

-Mmm, se ve delicioso gracias-digo relamiendo mis labios. ñ

Aparto la computadora y tomo el plato e invito a Kate para sentarse conmigo. Hablamos mientras vemos la televisión y nos reímos juntas un buen rato hasta que Kate me recuerda que en unas horas debemos partir a casa de mis padres. Sin ganas me dirijo al baño a tomar una ducha, el agua esta tan caliente que me relaja por completo. Al salir encuentro un conjunto perfectamente preparado sobre mi cama, pongo los ojos en blanco ¿Cuándo fue el día que deje de decidir sobre que vestir? Me coloco la pollera globo negra de encaje que me queda un poco más por arriba de la rodilla acompañado de una remera suelta de satén negro y unos tacones del mismo color. Me maquillo suavemente, tomo mi bolso y salgo a la espera de Kate. Esta baja a las apuradas viéndose sexy con un pantalón ajustado color rojo y una remera negra con escote palabra de honor.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada Kate?-le pregunto inocentemente.

-Ay Bells, Garrett me ha llamado para salir luego de la cena ¿No es genial?-contesta emocionada.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kate, no veo la hora que estén juntos son tan tiernos-le digo y veo su sonrojo.

-Es que es complicado-me dice agachando la mirada.

-Vamos Kate, llevan meses jugando sin que pase nada, ponte en acción. Me haces acordar a mi hermano y a Rosalie y míralos ahora, están felizmente enamorados, déjate de bobadas y demuéstrale a la sexy Kate-le reto y esta suelta una carcajada.

-Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada. Oh, y esta noche no me esperes-me avisa guiñándome el ojo. ¡Ay Kate!

Nos despedimos de Mimí la amable y adorable viejita que se encarga de tener este lugar ordenado y tomamos rumbo a casa de mis padres, el crepúsculo se hace cada vez menos notorio y empieza a refrescar en la ciudad. Aparcamos frente a una encantadora casita de playa con vista al mar. Kate presiona el timbre y en unos segundos mi madre nos sonríe a ambas.

-Pasen chicas, están muy guapas-dice adulándonos.

-Gracias Reneé-responde Kate y yo me limito a sonreírle.

-¿Cenaremos aquí?-pregunto ya que no veo nada puesto, ni siquiera la mesa, y es raro viniendo de mi madre.

-Emmm, hubo un cambio de planes, Esme llamo y dijo que Alice y Jasper llegaron anoche de Australia y que su otro hijo volvió de New York hace unos días por lo que también quieren celebrar con nosotros y reservamos unos lugares en _Paradise_, sabes que allí se come rico.

-¿Es decir que vendrán los señores Cullen, sus hijos y Jasper?-pregunto cautelosamente.

-Ese es el plan-responde mi madre sin entender mi preocupación.

Mi mente ya está empezando a funcionar, lo vería de nuevo después de tantos años. Por fin volvería a ver a Edward Cullen ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida? ¿Se casó? ¿Se divorció? ¿Tuvo hijos? El pensarlo me desilusiona bastante ¿Pero por qué? El ya no causa esa impresión de cuando jóvenes o al menos no lo sé porque no lo he visto desde hace tiempo, de seguro me habrá visto por la televisión o habrá escuchado de mí, en cambio yo no tengo idea acerca de su vida, el pensar que hoy volvería a verlo hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

-¿Estas bien Bells?-me pregunta Kate frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, tan solo me colgué ¿Nos vamos? No hay que hacer esperar a los Cullen-digo haciendo ademan para que me sigan en el momento que mi padre bajaba las escaleras y me recibía con una cálida sonrisa.

-Creo que ya están al tanto del cambio de planes, vayan en su auto y nosotros iremos en el nuestro-dice mi padre.

-De acuerdo, vamos Kate, los esperamos afuera-digo tomando la mano de mi amiga y guiándola hacía el exterior.

Una vez dentro del auto apoyo mis manos en el volante y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre él.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Si quieres cancelo todo y te acompaño a casa-dice Kate acariciando con ternura mi mejilla desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Me encuentro bien, solo algo sorprendida-le digo tratando de evitar el tema.

-¿Es por Cullen no?-pregunta y vuelvo rápidamente la vista hacía ella.

Por supuesto que Katherine Denali sabe toda la historia.

-No digas tonterías Kate, él es un pasado lejano, no sé nada de su vida, éramos muy jóvenes-explico tratando de excusar mi comportamiento.

-Pero siempre queda algo pendiente y espero que eso pendiente siga, por lo que me mostro Alice es bastante atractivo.

-Cierra el pico y encárgate de Garrett-le ordeno con tono molesto y esta ríe a la vez que mis padres van sacando el auto para seguirnos hacía el restaurante.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento del restaurante y tomo aire al ver los flamantes autos que reconozco estacionados a unos cuantos lugares. Sigo sin ganas a mis padres y a Kate rumbo a la entrada y una vez adentro trato de evitar las miradas y las cámaras de los celulares sobre mí. Que molestia.

El camarero nos conduce hacía un lugar apartado de todos, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, la sensación es inquietante. A la primera persona que distingo es a mi hermano y a su lado a Rosalie, sigue igual de bella como siempre, luego están Jasper, Alice, los señores Cullen y el infaltable cabello cobrizo sentado de espaldas a mí.

-¡Bella!-gritan Rose y Alice con alegría y se incorporan rodeándome con sus brazos fuertemente.

-Me da mucho gusto verlas de nuevo-digo cuando me suelto de sus brazos.

-Te hemos extrañado-dice Alice sonriente y luego desaparece abrazando a Kate con fuerza al igual que Rose.

Me acerco temerosa a la gran mesa y de un momento a otro me quedo petrificada en el suelo. Los deslumbrantes ojos verdes me observan sin reparos. Oh por dios, está más guapo de cómo lo recordaba. Edward me analiza detenidamente y evoca una sonrisa que me quita el aliento. Madre mía.

-Bella nos da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto-dice Esme incorporándose y dándome un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias Esme, a mí también me da mucho gusto-digo con ternura.

Esme es una mujer a la que respeto y quiero mucho, tiene los mismos ojos verdes de Edward y siempre es tan maternal que la considero como una segunda madre.

-Felicitaciones querida, te mereces todo el logro que conseguiste con esfuerzo-murmura Carlisle con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias a todos por su recibimiento-agradezco sonriéndole a Carlisle.

Él es un hombre al cual admiro por sobre todas las cosas, siempre se muestra pasible y nos apoya a todos en lo que nos propongamos y al igual que a Esme lo quiero como a un segundo padre.

-Creo que faltan mis felicitaciones-esa voz.

Lo siento detrás de mí y giro temerosa encontrándome con Edward y su sonrisa ladina.

-No hace falta, gracias-contesto para dejar de lado la parte del abrazo, o el beso, o lo que pretendiera darme.

Luego del recibimiento tomamos asiento, por causas del destino malicioso tuve que tomar lugar al lado del adonis que estaba bastante picaron. Mis padres y los Cullen charlan animadamente mientras que yo cotilleo con Kate, Alice y Rose de temas sin importancia o de la giro o de Australia.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, yo por mi parte trataba de ignorar con todas mis fuerzas a esos ojos que los sentía sobre mí a cada momento. Su voz y su gracia para moverse o la sensualidad de sus labios al beber el vino me distraían y alteraba ¿Por qué? Ya déjalo. Me reprimí toda la cena hasta que gracias al cielo Garrett llego para llevarse a mi amiga. Ese fue el pequeño momento en el que aproveche para ir al baño y despejar mis pensamientos. Vuelvo y me siento discretamente en mi asiento. Comienzo una charla con Emmett, Jasper y Rose y eso logra dispersarme un poco.

-Creo que es tiempo de marcharnos-comunica Carlisle y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, sobre todo yo.

Pagamos la cena y nos encaminamos a la salida del restaurante, allí tome una bocanada de aire fresco y observe como se iban despidiendo poco a poco.

-¿Te irás sola?-pregunta esa voz angelical a mis espaldas.

Me gire y temerosa levante mi vista hacía su rostro.

-Sí, Kate se fue con Garrett.

-¿Tienes con que ir no?-pregunta visiblemente preocupado.

-Traje mi auto-contesto.

-No me gusta que vayas sola, es tarde y los fanáticos locos pueden aparecer ¿Qué no conoces la historia de John Lennon?-hizo una mueca de disgusto como si algún pensamiento horrendo cruzo por su mente.

-Sí, la conozco y no me importan mucho los fanáticos locos, se defenderme Cullen-digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya lo creo pero aun así te acompañare a casa.

-No necesito una niñera-digo indignada por su atrevimiento.

-Tómalo más bien como un acompañante o guarda espaldas-murmura divertido.

Frunzo el ceño molesta.

-Te veo en tu auto-dice dándome la espalda y tomando rumbo hacía el estacionamiento.

Molesta me despedido de mi familia y me encamino al estacionamiento, allí me espera sensualmente recostado sobre el auto. Es una imagen digna de revista. Resoplo y niego con la cabeza una vez que lo tuve cerca de mí.

-Llaves-exige extendiendo la mano.

¡Encima quería conducir mi auto!

-Eres muy poco amable-digo rebuscándolas en mi bolso.

-Está bien, llaves por favor-pide batiendo las pestañas. Suspiro y se las tiendo de mala manera.

-¿Qué no trajiste tu auto?-pregunto una vez que nos subimos al carro.

-No, vine con Alice y Jasper-contesta encendiendo el motor después de que le indique mi casa.

Nos alejamos del estacionamiento y yo empiezo a buscar una buena música ya que el silencio que se produce entre ambos es incómodo.

-¿Qué fue de tu vida?-pregunta después de un rato.

Pienso bien antes de contestar.

-Luego de recibirme me ofrecieron la oportunidad de grabar un disco, hice promociones, conocí a Kate, fui del agrado de la gente y ahora acabo de terminar mi segunda gira-digo entusiasmada al saber que logre todo lo que siempre quise.

Edward asiente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué fue de ti?-inquiero.

-Me recibí, empecé a trabajar en hospitales inferiores y hace un año comencé a ejercer en el mismo hospital que mi padre, estoy más que feliz en mi trabajo-relata sonriente.

-Me alegra que hayamos logrado llegar a hacer lo que más nos gusta.

-A mi igual, aunque me inquieta algo-dice y noto el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sucede en tu vida amorosa?-pregunta sin rodeos y enfoco mi vista en su preciado rostro.

-¿Te interesa?-pregunto tajante para que deje el tema.

-Por algo pregunto, dime ¿Tienes novio? –insiste.

-No, no lo necesito para ser feliz y tú ¿Por qué no tienes novia?

Suspira ruidosamente y contesta.

-Porque la chica que quiero no necesita a uno.

Me quedo allí, dura y me doy cuenta que ya hemos llegado ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? El corazón me martillea y soy consciente de su mirada sobre mí, rápidamente bajo del auto y el hace lo mismo. Se acerca a mí y me roza la mejilla con el dedo pulgar cosa que provoca que mi respiración falle.

-Adiós Isabella, fue más que un placer verte de nuevo-susurra y yo entrecierro los ojos ¿Qué me hace este hombre?

Siento que se aleja y yo camino velozmente hasta la puerta de mi casa, lo último que logro visualizar es a Edward subiendo a un taxi.


	5. Chapter 5

Sin ganas bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina, son las 10:00 a.m. y yo sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche, la cabeza me estallaría de pensar en las palabras de Edward. Niego tratando de recomponer mi estado y me siento en las bancas del desayunador, agarro una de las galletas de chocolate que cocino Mimí y las devoro con un buen vaso de leche. Enciendo la televisión que hay en la cocina y hago zapping hasta que me detengo al ver mi rostro en uno de esos programas de chimentos.

"_Y ahora continuamos con una ¡Bomba! Al parecer la cantante Isabella Swan regreso ayer de su gira y lo celebro con su familia y amigos, pero también habría que agregar que disfruto más la compañía de un guapo joven que la acompaño en todo momento y se los ve en fotos comprometedoras ¿Qué acaso la jovencita encontró lo que tantos enamoradizos esperaban?_

Aparecen las imágenes y siento que me atraganto con la galleta. Somos Edward y yo en el restaurante, en el auto y en mi casa cuando toco mi mejilla. Dios. Me estuvieron persiguiendo toda la noche y yo ni enterada ¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada? Dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa del desayunador y me reprimo ¿Qué dirá Edward de esto? Me avergüenzo solo de pensarlo.

Siento el repiqueteo de tacones por la casa y sé que Kate ha llegado pero ni así levanto la cabeza ¡Qué desastre!

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta la voz de Kate y siento sus manos acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Te enteraste?-pregunto incorporándome lentamente.

-Me llegaron las fotos a primera hora de la mañana, tranquila es normal todo esto Bella, sabes que te perseguirán siempre-dice metiéndose una galleta en la boca.

-¿Con que motivo tienen que meterse en la vida de los demás? Terminaran odiándome por cosas que no son ciertas-digo exasperada.

-Oh Bella, la gente te amara por lo que eres y te odiara por la misma razón. Acostúmbrate.

-Eso lo sacaste de internet-la miro con mala cara.

-Eso no importa, además va bien como consejo-le resta importancia y sigue masticando la galleta.

Reflexiono ante las palabras de Kate y sé que tiene razón.

-Deja el remordimiento para cuando sea necesario, son solo rumores Bella tu sabes lo que sucede con Cullen y espero saberlo yo también, cuéntame-pide emocionada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nos reencontramos, hablamos, me trajo hasta casa, me confundió y se marchó, es todo-sentencie guardando las galletas y la leche.

-¿Te confundió en qué sentido?

-No lose Kate, no supe interpretar lo que dijo, dejemos el tema. Ahora cuéntame tú, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora y traes esa cara de pícara?-pregunto acercándome a su lado y observo como sus ojos se iluminan.

-Ay Bella, no lo sé pero siento que me enamora como una idiota, no te voy a especificar lo que hicimos anoche pero hazte una idea-dice guiñándome el ojo y me reí sin evitarlo.

Esa Kate era imparable, sabía desde el principio que terminaría con Garrett ambos eran el uno para el otro, el un chico simple, forzudo, guapo y encantador y ella una rubia, alta, de hermosos ojos, locos el uno por el otro.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes Kate-digo con sinceridad y esta me sonríe con ternura.

Kate y yo nos entretenemos un rato charlando y aseando un poco la casa ya que hoy era día libre para mis empleados. Siento el sonido del timbre y Kate se apresura a abrir mientras que yo sigo acomodando unas cosas en la sala.

-¡Bella es para ti! ¡Ven a verlo!-grita Kate emocionada y rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Allí un chico repartidor con un perfecto ramo de rosas que me dejan cautivada, me acerco y el chico me las pasa con una sonrisa y hace que firme la entrega. Me adentro en la casa con el ramo y con Kate correteando a mi lado.

-¿Tiene tarjeta?-pregunta impaciente.

Busco entre el ramo y encuentro una pequeña tarjeta escrita en una caligrafía envidiable.

_Nuestro primer encuentro no fue como esperaba y te propongo arreglarlo. Ven hoy a las 19:00 a Eclipse, te estaré esperando, si no vienes entenderé tu distanciamiento. Edward Cullen._

-¡Iras te guste o no!-exclama Kate una vez que ambas termináramos de leer.

-No lose… ¿Tú crees que deba?-pregunto temerosa.

-¡Bella! Ese chico está loco por ti, tan solo mira, te manda un hermoso ramo de rosas y una tarjeta invitándote a cenar para "arreglar" las cosas, es un divino-emite tratando de que entre en razón.

-Pero no lo entiendo, entre nosotros no hay nada que arreglar, la verdad Edward me confunde demasiado-confieso poniendo en agua las flores.

-Pues entonces ve y averigua que quiere él arreglar contigo.

-Iré pero no te prometo nada-digo levantando las manos inocentemente.

-Ya me conformo con que iras, preparare tu ropa-murmura emocionada corriendo escaleras arriba.

Niego con la cabeza y me concentro en otra cosa aunque sepa que ni aunque quiera los nervios desaparecerán.

Me encuentro vestida con un precioso tapado rosa y unos pantalones ajustados color negro acompañados de unas botas Gucci con un alto tacón.

-Te ves tan dulce. Tuve suerte de encontrar ese tapado, ya se siente el invierno-murmura Kate admirándome y le sonrío en respuesta.

-Oye Kate, hay algo que me preocupa-digo observando la hora. Todavía estaba a tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede Bells?-pregunta mi amiga siguiéndome los pasos hacía la sala.

-La verdad es que me inquieta la prensa, de seguro me seguirán y…no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez. Odio que me sigan, que abusen de mi privacidad de esa manera, además de que inventaran cualquier rumor-expreso y Kate se me queda viendo.

-Amiga, tu sabias en donde te metías cuando empezaste con todo esto, la vida del estrellato no es fácil y tú lo sabes más que nadie, además que ahora con las fotos que salieron a la luz, la prensa estará más que hambreada-dice apartando mis cabellos del rostro.

-Yo lo entiendo Kate, pero Edward, él no está acostumbrado a que unos tipos estén detrás de él sacándole fotos todos los días o personas siguiéndolo y pidiendo autógrafos, el solo pensar que esta noche suceda, no lo sé, siento que no se va a sentir cómodo en esa situación.

-Tú no lo sabes Bella, él puede llegar a aguantarse la situación y si lo hace, bienvenido sea-dice en tono juguetón.

-¿Pero y si no?-pregunto temerosa.

-Y si no aguanta, ten por hecho que no entiende tu mundo, si te quiere va a tener que aceptar cada pequeño defecto que tengas, si te quiere de verdad le va a importar un rábano esa gente, tú sabrás si es para ti o no-dice con sinceridad y yo no hago otra cosa que abrazarla con fuerza.

-Gracias Kate, te adoro-susurro.

-Yo también Bells, ahora apresúrate que llegaras tarde, yo iré a casa de Garrett en unas horas, te quiero, pásala lindo-dice tendiéndome las llaves del auto. Le sonrío, tomo mi bolso y salgo hacía el garaje donde se encuentras mis preciados bebes.

Subo al flamante auto y le doy acelere hacía _Eclipse_, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Los Ángeles. El embotellamiento me exaspera y me entretengo con una melodía de Debussy, siempre logra relajarme. Estaciono frente al restaurante y sin pensarlo entro en él. Me siento una tonta observando a todos lados pero sin rastros de Edward ¿Se habrá arrepentido? El pensarlo me desilusiona.

-Estás hermosa estrellita-siento una suave voz detrás de mí y me giro rápidamente. Juro que se me paro el corazón, Edward estaba…hermoso. Sus ojos relucían como esmeraldas y el fino traje azul que tenía puesto lo dejaba asombroso, además de su exquisito perfume que me enloquecía.

-Gracias, tú también estas elegante-respondo sin que se me note la forma descarada en la que lo mire.

-Te lo agradezco, reserve una mesa para cenar ¿Te molesta?-pregunta acercándose a la recepción del restaurante.

-Para nada, muero de hambre-respondo.

Una vez que Edward habla con el mozo nos llevan a una zona bastante alejada del resto, cosa que agradecí. Tomo asiento frente a Edward y el mozo nos ofrece la carta.

-¿Vino? ¿Tinto o blanco?

-Vino tinto y carne grill con champiñones-digo devolviéndole la carta al mozo.

-Yo lo mismo y un vino Carbrnet Suavignon-pide Edward entregando su carta.

El mozo asiente y se retira. Yo me quedo observando fijamente a Edward, es tan bello.

-Me sorprendió que vinieras-dice rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Tan mala me creías? No iba a rechazar una propuesta que incluía un ramo de rosas, por cierto gracias, son muy bonitas-digo siendo irrumpida por el mozo que sirvió la bebida y se retiró nuevamente.

-Bueno, agradezco que hayas venido, me gusta compartir cosas así contigo-dice bajando la mirada.

-Es muy agradable, salir y dispersarse por un rato-concuerdo tomando un sorbo del vino. Delicioso.

-Coincido contigo y es más agradable si sales con la persona adecuada-me responde con seriedad mirando fijamente mi rostro.

-Ya lo creo, ahora dime ¿Por qué razón me invitaste?-pregunto como si no entendí su indirecta.

-Te invite principalmente para que nos reencontremos de una mejor manera, además creo que nos merecemos una charla-dice bebiendo el vino.

-Si tú lo dices. Por nuestro reencuentro-digo levantando la copa con vino y el me imita.

-Por nuestro nuevo primer reencuentro y por los que siguen-me corrige y chocamos las copas.

La cena transcurre tranquila, por lo menos por ahora no han molestado ni he visto ningún flash además de que la comida esta riquísima. Con Edward hablamos sobre lo que fue nuestra vida, le cuento cosas sobre mí y escucho atenta a sus relatos, me alegra pensar que nos conllevamos de maravilla.

-Estuvo riquísimo, gracias por invitar-agradezco a la vez que Edward le pide la cuenta al mozo.

-No es nada, fue agradable compartir contigo y conocernos un poco más-responde dedicándome esa tierna sonrisa a la que correspondí con un notable rubor.

-Al menos me debías esta cena-dice luego de un rato.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto sin poder comprender.

-Digo que aquella noche en la que nos besamos me dejaste loco, en realidad ¨enamorado¨ podría decirse. Te veía cada día pero tú no me dejabas acercarme a ti, fueron muchas veces las que trate de hablarte pero te rehusabas, hasta que nos graduamos y nuestras vidas se separaron enormemente-confiesa y mis ojos no pueden abrirse más de la impresión.

Trato de tragar lo que ha dicho, pero es demasiado. Él estuvo "enamorado" de mí y yo como tonta me alejaba, habría que decirse que estaba pasando por la separación de Jacob y era duro, además que no tenía cabeza para juguetear con chicos en aquella época. Lo único que tenía en mente era triunfar.

-Edward, lo lamento pero entiende que en aquella época yo había terminado con mi novio de hace muchos años, no era fácil, además que estaba tan enfocada en lograr lo que soy ahora y deje varias cosas para lograrlo, descuide a mis amigos y a mi familia pero ellos supieron perdonármelo con el tiempo.

-Lo entiendo, sé que el mundo del estrellato no fue fácil de conseguir para ti pero olvídalo, ahora quiero que sepas que me tienes de nuevo y espero que podamos unirnos como no lo hicimos en el pasado-dice tomando mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Me parece genial-sonrío con ganas.

Pagamos la cena y ambos nos encaminamos fuera del restaurante, las calles estaban tranquilas y las luces iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche acompañada de un viento frío.

-Se presiente cuando se está acercando el invierno-comenta Edward.

Asiento y observo mi auto que esta frente nuestro, por alguna razón no quiero despedirme de Edward, es tan confortante estar a su lado.

-¿Es tu auto?-pregunta señalando al elegante carro Mercedes negro.

-Lo es, un regalo de la discográfica, es bastante ostentoso. Odio manejar cosas así, a excepción de mi bebe, algún día lo conocerás-confieso.

-Solo piensa que te vez sexy dentro de él y muero por conocer a tu "bebe"-dice y me ruborizo soltando una risita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el cumplido-digo inhalando hondo.

-De nada, supongo que te vas-dice observando como saco las llaves de mi bolso.

-Seguramente Kate estará de vuelta en casa.

-En ese caso adiós estrellita-se acerca peligrosamente a mí y sé que se propone despedirme con un beso en la mejilla pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo siento los murmullos y las cámaras sobre mí.

-¡Isabella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Por favor fírmame un autógrafo, soy tu fan-dice una chica joven sonriente y veo que detrás de ella se formó una fila de más de siete personas con cámaras fotográficas y bolígrafos.

Le sonrío a la joven y firmo el papel rápidamente, la chica con emoción me abraza y corre junto a sus amigas dando gritos, observo a Edward que se queda a un lado mientras los fans piden fotos y autógrafos, aunque quisiera no se los podía negar ellos eran mucho en mi carrera. Cuando el guardia del restaurante al fin disperso a toda la gente que se amontonaba a mi alrededor me sentí aliviada, observe a Edward, este estaba alejado y mirando la situación en silencio.

-Lo siento por el alboroto, adiós Edward gracias por la cena-digo despidiéndome, su cara lo ha dicho todo y tengo un nudo en la garganta, subo al coche, enciendo el motor y la calefacción, lo último que logro ver es a Edward despidiéndose con la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

Llego a la casa y me siento terrible. Lo que temí sucedió y no solo es eso, sino que no tengo idea de que pensó Edward al respecto. Guardo el auto y entro en la casa, hay algunas luces prendidas y se oye el sonido del televisor, dejo mi bolso sobre un sofá cercano y me acerco a la habitación de Kate, la puerta esta semi abierta, la abro despacio y me encuentro a mi amiga durmiendo plácidamente sobre Garrett ambos abrazados. Sonrío ante la escena y cierro la puerta suavemente dejándolos descansar. Ojala algún día yo llegue a estar como Kate, enamorada.

Subo perezosamente las escaleras y al entrar a mi habitación me cambio de atuendo por mi fino piyama, me meto en la cama y me envuelvo en las sabanas a sabiendas que no podre pegar un ojo en varios minutos por lo que dejo que mi mente vague y se descuajeringue con Edward, pensar en él provoca una pequeña sonrisa en mi fuero interno, siempre tan atento y dulce, los recuerdos de la cena vienen a mí y luego su rostro cuando los fans se amontonaron, se lo notaba serio como si estuviera preocupado por mí o algo por el estilo. No estoy verdaderamente segura de su reacción ante el hecho por lo que no sé qué pensar, lo mejor sería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, lo llamaría mañana para vernos y hablar, sería lo mejor.

Me despierto a causa de las risotadas provenientes del piso de abajo y sabiendo que no podré volver a cerrar los ojos decido levantarme y darme una ducha, una vez despabilada tomo rumbo escaleras abajo y veo a Garrett y Kate desayunando muy melosamente, me acerco a ellos y me reciben sonrientes.

-Bueno días Bella-saluda Garrett ofreciéndome un vaso de jugo que acepto con gusto.

-Buenos días, gracias por el desayuno-digo sentándome en una banqueta del desayunador frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien?-inquiere Kate levantando una ceja.

-¿Y bien qué?-pregunto cortante.

-¿Cómo pasaste tu velada con Cullen?

-Kate, cállate-la silencio ya que no quiero hablar de eso frente a Garrett, un muy buen amigo de Edward.

-Tranquila Bells, mi Garrett puede ser un loro parlanchín pero sabe callarse cuando es debido ¿Cierto cariño?

-Muy cierto, cálmate Bella, no le diré nada a mi insistente amigo Edward que no para de preguntar por ti-dice guiñándome el ojo. Ciertamente Kate no pudo haberse buscado a un muchacho mejor que Garrett, son tal para cual.

-Aun así, prefiero no hablar-digo desviando la mirada y Kate me frunce el ceño molesta.

-Me parece que es tiempo que me retire y deje hablar a las damas-sugiere Garrett incorporándose.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunta Kate decepcionada.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo pero te llamare luego, te amo-murmura acercándose y plantando un beso en los labios de mí amiga.

-De acuerdo, yo también te amo-responde Kate sonriendo como tonta.

-Adiós Isabells, nos vemos luego-se despide y yo agito mi mano sin ganas. Desaparece de la cocina y oigo a Mimí abrirle la puerta.

-¡Ay lo amo!-exclama Kate cubriéndose el rostro.

-Lo sé Kate, no hace falta que lo refriegues frente a los necesitados-digo incrédula tragándome una tostada.

-Isabella Swan estoy desparramando amor por doquier y como buena amiga debes darme la razón y apoyarme-me reprime molesta.

-Lo siento amiga, es que lo que paso ayer fue…lo que temía. ¿Puedes creer me vi abusada por todos esos paparazis y fanáticos? Y todavía no puedo borrar la carita de Edward-relato con un triste puchero.

-¿Se enfadó? ¿Te dijo algo o golpeo a alguien?-pregunta interesada.

-No, nada de eso, tan solo se quedó a un lado observando como todos venían a acecharme por una foto, además que no le di tiempo a decirme nada ya que me fui ni bien el guardia del restaurante disperso a la gente.

-Te daré un consejo, si no te busca, ni te llama o te ignora es porque fue demasiado para él, pero si sigue estando interesado por ti sabiendo que contigo se mete en el mundo del estrellato y la farándula, compra unas esposas y encadénate a su lado. ¿Tienes idea cuantas famosas buscan a un hombre como él? Amiga, es una ganga.

-¿Es decir que debo dejar que él venga a mí?-pregunto.

-Deja que piense un poco, si hoy mismo está tocando esa puerta por ti, espero que le plantes un beso-dice riendo.

-Es que hay un problema, tengo miedo. Miedo de que si espero, no venga y eso me hace sentir mal-explico.

-Oh, querida amiga, este hombre te tiene tan loquita, ni yo en la tercera cita estaba como tú. Tranquila, por lo que me cuenta Garrett estoy segura que vendrá por ti-dice incorporándose y llevando su taza vacía de café al lavado.

Resoplo y me alejo de la cocina, no estoy de humor para nada, por lo que enfurruñada salto al enorme sofá de la sala y prendo la plasma, no pienso salir de casa.

Con Kate pasamos toda la mañana tiradas en el sofá y a la hora del almuerzo nos disponemos cocinar, ensalada con albóndigas, bueno lo de cocinar démosle el crédito a mi amiga, yo con suerte se lo básico, pero sirve para no morir de hambre.

Distraída observo como Mimí lava los platos, estoy tan ausente del mundo que no escucho ni siquiera la vocecita de Kate por toda la casa como es habitual. Pero el ruido del cristal contra el piso me hace pegar un salto.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Swan, disculpe mi torpeza-tartamudea Mimí limpiando con rapidez los restos del vaso.

-No te preocupes Mimí, le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, solo procura que no queden astillas por favor-le pido saliendo de la cocina para que despeje el desorden.

La tarde pasa sin nada divertido que hacer, con Kate miramos revistas, ella se encargó de arreglarnos las uñas a ambas y esas cosas. De vez en cuando echaba una que otra mirada hacía la puerta principal o revisaba mi celular pero nada, no hubo rastros del de ojos bonitos y eso me angustio de alguna manera.

Me desarmo en el sofá nuevamente y juego distraídamente con mis anillos y el almohadón hasta que Kate entra corriendo en la sala.

-¡Bella, ten tu teléfono está sonando!-grita lanzándome el celular que atrapo torpemente.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunto al contestar.

-Es raro que no me tengas registrado estrellita.

Esa voz. Me incorporo con rapidez y aclaro mi garganta antes de hablar.

-Te tengo agendando pero atendí sin mirar-aclaro.

-No sabes lo difícil que es contactar contigo, y que conste que te llamo porque alrededor de tu casa hay más cámaras que en los negocios-dice riendo.

-Pues ya has llamado, ¿Qué quieres Edward?-pregunto tajante.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas y si llegaste a salvo a casa.

-Llegue sana y salva, ¿es todo?

-Oye, ¿Por qué tan distante?

-Asuntos míos Edward.

-Créeme que tus asuntos me importan, pero si es tu privacidad la respeto. Tengo que atender unos pacientes ahora mismo.

-Está bien, hablamos luego-digo despidiéndome.

-Adiós Bella y recuerda que a las siete pasare por tu casa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo a la vez que se corta la comunicación.

Me levanto del sillón y veo a Kate mirándome expectante, le tiendo mi celular y ella frunce el ceño esperando a que diga algo.

-Supuestamente pasara por acá a las siete-digo.

-¡Qué bien! Prometo que saldré con Garrett y te dejare la casa sola para ambos-me dice dando saltitos.

-No hace falta Kate, ni que fuéramos a hacer algo.

-Uno nunca sabe, además Bella, por favor, fíjate que no se molestó, ni te insulto, ni nada de esas tonterías que creías. Edward es un muy buen muchacho para ti, y presiento que te va a hacer muy feliz, te lo mereces Bella, date una oportunidad, dense una oportunidad de estar juntos, o al menos inténtalo-me dice tomándome las manos y fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-Edward es encantador Kate y cuando estoy con él, no sé, me siento de mil maneras que no puedo describirte y hay que agregar que me encanta, es muy buena persona, pero todo esto lleva tiempo.

-Lo del tiempo es lo de menos Bella, arriésgate por lo que sientes de una vez. Deja de pensar en tu carrera que ya está más que hecha y céntrate en amar a alguien y que ese alguien te corresponda.

-Te prometo que voy a intentarlo, sé que con Edward puede suceder algo, no soy tonta, pero quiero estar muy segura antes de dar ese paso. Quiero algo como tú y Garrett, ustedes dos son unos…como decirlo, tan amorosos entre los dos.

-Pero eso se busca con el tiempo amiga, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a este hombre que tengo ahora a mi lado, no creas que Garrett fue el primero, pero ahora estoy muy segura de que quiero que sea el último.

-Ojala sea como tú dices, ¿Pero cómo voy a saber que es esa persona?-pregunto y Kate me regala una sonrisa dulce.

-Créeme que lo sabrás-dice tendiéndome en sus brazos.

Me abrazo a ella y le dejo un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego de un rato Kate se despide y se marcha con Garrett dejándome sola en casa. ¿Y ahora qué? Me dedico a ensayar algunas canciones y memorizar las coreografías que tanto me cuestan.

Pasa una hora de las siete de la tarde y me digo que no vendrá, seguramente solo lo dijo en broma. Subo hasta mi cuarto y me despojo de la ropa que uso para ensayar, me ducho y me coloco algo simple. Siento mi celular sonar y corro hacía el, creo que debería tenerlo encima más seguido. Es Edward.

-¿Edward?

-Cuando dije que pasaría por tu casa no estaba bromeando, no me puedo acercar a tu puerta, está rodeada por paparazis. Pero ni eso va a impedir que esta noche te vea estrellita, asómate a la ventana.

Sin poder responder abro la ventana que da al gran balcón de mi habitación y allí lo veo, recostado sobe su Volvo tratando de parecer desapercibido, al verme me sonríe y yo solo quedo con la boca semi abierta.

-¿Eres temeraria chica Hollywood?-pregunta con tono desafiante.

-Lo soy cuando me lo propongo-respondo en el mismo tono confianzudo.

-Pues entonces baja por tu balcón y escapemos de los malditos flashes.

-¿Estás loco? Son como unos seis o siete metros-exclamo.

-Anuda la cuerda que te voy a tirar por tu balcón y baja por allí, yo te tengo, confía en mí-dice cortando la comunicación.

Lo veo acercarse sigilosamente, suerte que Kate decidió plantar árboles y plantas alrededor de la casa. Me tira la cuerda que es impresionantemente gruesa y la anudo por el barandal.

Corro hacía el interior de mi habitación y me calzo unas sandalias a juego con mi blusa.

-Creo que es arriesgado Edward ¿Me atraparas si me caigo no es cierto?-pregunto desde el balcón temerosa.

-Tu tranquila, vamos Bella-dice extendiendo sus brazos.

Me sostengo del barandal y paso mi cuerpo hacía el lado contrario sujetándome fuerte. Tomo la cuerda con ambas manos y me aferro a ella como un koala. Voy bajando con dificultad y concentración, pero desgraciadamente la cuerda se suelta, me agarra un mini infarto en ese momento por lo que cierro los ojos y me dejo caer, me siento en caída libre hasta que el impacto de mi cuerpo sobre el de Edward me deja aliviada. Lo tengo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y ambas respiraciones están agitadas, observo sus ojos y me siento perdida, lo único que quiero hacer es besarlo, sus ojos y los míos y nuestros labios a escasos centímetros, ya nada más importa.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Me suelto de Edward evitando la cercanía de sus labios, este sonríe de lado y como criminales nos escabullimos hasta el auto. Una vez que Edward arranca me decido a preguntar.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Ya veras, a un lugar que ambos conocemos muy bien -responde.

Pienso pero no se me viene nada. En el auto solo se escucha la suave música de la radio hasta que Edward saca de la guantera un pañuelo y me lo tiende.

-Cúbrete los ojos, así es más excitante-dice y le miro mal.

-No irás a matarme cierto-advierto colocándome la tela sobre los ojos.

-Si hubiera querido matarte ya lo hubiera hecho hace bastante tiempo. Tranquila, todavía no me califican como asesino.

Siento el auto detenerse y permanezco sentada. Edward sale del auto y abre mi puerta ayudándome a salir, siento olores florales mezclados con productos de limpieza y también sé que estoy caminando sobre césped. Edward me conduce tomándome del brazo hasta que se detiene, puedo saber que abrió una puerta. Vuelve a guiarme y ya estoy segura que me encuentro dentro de una habitación. Caminamos unos minutos hasta que se detiene por completo.

-Ya puedes quitarte la venda-me dice en un susurro.

Hago lo que me dice y quedo impactada. Me encuentro en la universidad, en la sala de actos donde di mi primera audición, donde me seleccionaron y donde fui la chica más feliz del mundo. Sobre el escenario hay un precioso piano de cola, todo está como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?-pregunto impresionada.

-Recordando viejos tiempos-dice suspirando.

-Pero no entiendo, estabas en otra modalidad ¿Qué significan para ti un escenario?-pregunto confundida.

-Créeme que mucho más de lo que tú piensas. Ven-me toma de la mano y ambos subimos al escenario.

Sin pensarlo me acerco al piano al igual que Edward, ambos nos sentamos y lo miro confundida ¿Sabía tocar?

-Creo que hoy mismo vas a conocer uno de mis secretos, espero que me acompañes con la canción-me dice tendiéndome la letra, la conocía_ The Scientist_ de Coldplay, una de mis bandas favoritas.

Comienza a tocar y me quedo impresionada, cada nota es perfecta. Lo acompaño con mi voz y él me sonríe. La sala se inunda por nuestros talentos y dejo que mi voz salga como cuando estoy sola, como cuando estoy en un escenario. Edward cierra los ojos disfrutando lo que creamos y yo hago lo mismo, es mágico. _Nobody say it was easy _canto y nuestros ojos se conectan, no puedo más que emocionarme por este hermoso momento.

Terminamos la canción y no hay palabras.

-Uau. Edward no sabía que tocabas tan bien ¿hace cuánto tocas?-pregunto y el me mira dulcificado.

-Digamos que era un joven estudiante que entro un día por error en esta sala y vio a una jovencita hermosa, con tantas metas, subirse a este escenario, sentarse en el piano y cautivar a todos con su talento. Desde ese día creo que esa joven me tiene loco, y desde ese día me obsesione con el piano. No sabes lo que siento cuando escucho su voz, deja mi mundo de cabeza-confiesa sin despejar sus ojos de mi rostro.

-Edward, ¿Era yo no es cierto?-pregunto cómo una tonta.

-Sí, me traes loco estrellita-dice acercando nuestros rostros-gracias a ti, comencé con el piano que me ayudo a salir de tantos malos momentos…y ahora es algo que me apasiona.

Le sonrío y me guardo las palabras, no hay nada que decir. Observo sus ojos verdes y nuestros labios se rosan suavemente, cierro los ojos disfrutando el momento y el hace lo mismo, su boca sobre la mía no tiene precio, es tan placentero que podría estar besándolo horas sin detenerme. El beso aumenta unos grados y me dejo llevar, mis manos se enroscan por su cuello y acaricio su suave cabello mientras que las manos de Edward ascienden y descienden por mi espalda baja.

Por falta de aire me separo y unimos nuestras frentes, el deja unos cortos besos y luego me abraza afectuosamente.

-No sabes cómo soñé este momento, al fin accediste a besarme-murmura.

-Se sintió tan raro-admito separándome de su abrazo.

-¿Raro? ¿Tan mal beso?-pregunta.

-En absoluto-me excuso apresuradamente y siento mis mejillas arder.

Él sonríe y las acaricia suavemente.

-No me hagas caso, todo esto es muy lindo-digo perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Vuelve a presionar sus labios sobre los míos y nos dejamos llevar un buen rato, es placentero, dulce, adictivo. Él es adictivo.

El sonido de mi celular resuena dentro de mi bolso y me veo obligada a separarme, Edward a regañadientes se separa de mí y hace un gesto para que conteste. Saco mi teléfono apresuradamente, al ver de quien se trata contesto de inmediato.

-Kate ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Sabes perfectamente lo que sucede! Bella, ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? Mañana tienes la entrevista con Hellen por el amor de dios, ven ya-me grita al otro lado de la línea.

-Ups, te juro que se me olvido, estaré en casa en un momento, perdóname.

Kate resopla y sé que está molesta, es muy profesional cuando se lo propone y por eso me gusta, sabe cuándo tiene que comportarse como mi representante.

-Ya estoy yendo, nos vemos en casa-le digo y corto la comunicación.

Ya me veo venir los regaños de Kate, por lo que tendría que descartar el hecho de quedarme aquí con Edward por más tiempo.

-Supongo que debo devolverte-murmura Edward viendo como me pongo de pie y tomo mi bolso.

-Supones bien, tengo un compromiso mañana temprano y Kate con los horarios es lo más puntual que veras en tu vida-expreso con terror.

No dice nada, solo toma mi mano y me conduce fuera del auditorio. Una vez dentro de su auto lo noto alejado y pensativo, sé que no está conmigo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan ausente?-lo interrumpo y le veo sorprenderse.

-Solo pensaba-responde quitándole importancia.

-¿Puedo saberlo o es demasiado intimo?

-Tan solo pensaba en nosotros, ya sabes-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alaga que pienses en mi-le digo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Siempre pienso en ti Bella-me responde con sinceridad.

No lo miro, solo mantengo mi vista fija en la carretera, noto que suspira y el ambiente se vuelve silencio, es palpable que ambos vamos perdidos en nuestros mundos. Decido colocar música y en unos minutos nos vemos envueltos en la sinfonía de Debussy.

Lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Conoces Debussy?-pregunto asombrada. Edward no parece esa clase de chicos que escuchan música clásica y tocan el piano. Más bien parece un muchacho desgravado por su rebelde cabello y su perfil bajo. Es una total caja de sorpresas.

-Digamos que me gusta bastante, logra calmarme-dice con voz suave disfrutando la melodía.

-Debussy es asombroso, adoro Clair de Luna-admito hundiéndome más en el cómodo asiento.

-Coincido contigo, creo que es uno de los mejores. Siempre trato de interpretar sus canciones y debo admitir que Clair de Luna me sale perfecto-comenta con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues entonces tienes que tocarla algún día para mí, yo te diré que tan bueno eres-digo y me mira de reojo.

-Sería un placer-noto como sonríe.

Nos quedamos un buen tiempo disfrutando esa exquisita melodía hasta que el auto se detiene frente a la casa. Como agradezco que Edward tenga los vidrios polarizados, odiaría ser la cara de otra revista de chimentos.

-Dime que te veré luego-murmura Edward antes que pueda hacer comentario alguno.

-Espero que así sea-le respondo con timidez.

-En caso de que no nos veamos por mucho tiempo…-se acerca con lentitud y toma mi cara entre sus manos, y de repente siento sus sedosos labios sobre los míos. Le respondo con gusto, nos separamos y ambos sonreímos como tontos.

-¿Tienes lentes oscuros?-pregunto de repente ya que no me había percatado de que podrían haber miles de fotógrafos al asecho.

-Busca en la guantera-dice y tal como esperaba, al abrirla me encuentro con unos Ray-Bans oscuros. Me los pongo de inmediato.

-Prometo devolvértelos-le digo cerrando la guantera.

-Perfecto, así tengo una excusa más para verte. Que sepas que soñare contigo-dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Que sepas que yo no, odio las pesadillas-murmuro y el levanta una ceja mirándome con incredulidad.

-Espero que sea una broma, esperaba un yo también espero soñar contigo Edward, eres lo máximo-dice ofendido y con un tierno puchero en su rostro.

-Es broma Eddie, nos vemos luego, y seguramente apareces en mis sueños. Gracias por la hermosa velada, fue estupendo-me despido abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Adiós linda-oigo que murmura después que yo me alejo cerrando la puerta del coche y echo a correr hacia la casa, me alegra saber que pase desapercibida gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Me despierto completamente aturdida debido a la sonora música de Kate, cubro mi cabeza contra la almohada intentando reprimir el sonido pero la insistente canción de Coldplay sigue resonando.

-¡Despierta de una buena vez! No me obligues a contaminarte con música mala, créeme que se cuales odias-me amenaza tirando de la sabana que me cubre y corriendo las ventanas, el sol penetra en la habitación y yo me quejo inentendiblemente.

-Por favor Kate ¿puedes apagar la música? Ya me levanto pero apágala y cierra la cortina-le digo con voz pastosa y ella se echa a reír pero acciona un botón del control remoto que lleva en la mano y la música se detiene.

-Vamos, te prepare la ducha, todavía tenemos una hora y media antes de la entrevista, báñate y cámbiate, te esperare abajo. Tu ropa está sobre la silla del armario, apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día-y finalmente se aleja cantando y bailoteando por la casa.

Sin pensarlo me levanto y camino hacía la ducha donde me tardo varios minutos aseándome y tratando de tomar alguna decisión concreta acerca de Edward, el solo recordarlo provocaba estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago, realmente no sabía cómo ni porque actuaba de esa manera con él, ni porque me sentía de esta forma, solo sabía que su cercanía…ponía mi mundo al revés.

Salgo dela ducha y me cambio, la ropa que eligió Kate para le entrevista es perfecta. Una blusa azul, unos pantalones al cuerpo y tacones negros, sencillo pero bonito. Prefiero maquillarme y arreglarme yo misma y salgo.

Abajo me encuentro con Kate al teléfono.

-Estamos yendo Paul, tan solo esperen unos minutos-dice y finaliza la llamada.

-No hagamos esperar a Hellen, ya estoy lista-digo.

-Bien, estas muy bonita, adoro tu cabello ondulado-me alaga abriendo la puerta, yo le sonrío y me limito a seguirla hasta la cochera.

Dentro nos espera mi amado bebe, mi Audi R8, había insistido tanto en que Kate me dejara comprarlo, amaba este auto. Sonrío con devoción al verlo y Kate pone los ojos en blanco.

-Y luego dices que quieres ser alguien "Normal" no creo que todos saquemos de la manga un Audi-dice subiéndose al auto con desgana mientras que yo, luego de dejar un sonoro beso sobre mi auto, me subo en él.

-Ya calla Kate, es mi bebe. Sabes que amo la velocidad, y el Audi es perfecto para mí-ella no dice nada.

Enciendo el auto y las puertas de la cochera se abren dejando entrar la luz del día, entonces avanzo con precaución tratando de no abollar a ningún tipo con cámara. Esto es detestable.

Una vez en el estudio me veo rodeada de gente que me maquilla y arregla mi cabello ¿Tanto alboroto por media hora de grabación? Kate esta enfundada en su celular y de vez en cuando se acerca a echarme una ojeada. Siento mi teléfono vibrar en señal de mensaje y lo enciendo.

"_Suerte con la entrevista, espero llegar a verte, eres lo máximo. Jacob" _

Decido responderle amablemente y agradeciendo su interés, Jake se volvió un muy buen amigo en estos tiempos, siempre estaba pendiente de mí y si salían algunas mentiras comprometedoras a la luz llamaba para verificar la verdad.

-Vamos Bella, ya estamos para la entrevista-me comunica un chico pelirrojo que me guía detrás de la escenografía y me dice que aguarde. El show comienza y Hellen hace mi presentación, entonces sé que es momento de entrar a escena. Doy mi mejor sonrisa y avanzo hacía la encantadora Hellen, esta me saluda y me hace tomar asiento en un bonito sofá de cuero blanco, mientras que ella se sienta frente a mí. El ambiente del estudio es amigable y me siento en confianza con Hellen, aunque lo que más deseo es poder terminar con todo esto.

Hellen hace preguntas acerca de la gira, hablamos sobre mi nuevo disco y sobre el próximo video clip que empezare a grabar en las próximas semanas y que es un muy esperado pues sería uno en el que más piel mostraría, sinceramente ansiaba comenzar a grabarlo y ver hasta donde era capaz. Todo va bien hasta que Hellen empieza a insinuar como cualquier periodista. Kate me había informado bastante sobre aquello y supe que se estaba refiriendo a mi relación con el chico del "cabello bonito" como ella lo nombro. Hellen me miraba expectante tras una respuesta y yo me reí inocentemente.

-No sé ustedes pero yo creo que está evitando respondernos ¿Qué creen?-pregunta Hellen a la cámara con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus muy blancos dientes.

No quería hablar sobre Edward, al menos no todavía, pero para mi mala suerte detrás de mí, en una gran pantalla de proyección, aparece una foto bastante comprometedora en la cual ambos estamos muy cercanos y mirándonos directamente a los ojos, además de las otras fotos que habían sacado la noche de la cena.

-¿Y? ¿Algo para decir?-insiste Hellen, a esta altura ya siento mis mejillas arder.

-¡Esto es imposible! creo que en este año me han hecho más de veinte parejas, en serio Edward es tan solo un muy buen amigo y disfrutamos estar juntos, es una gran persona, tan solo eso-digo exasperada y divertida a la vez, tan solo espero que Edward no haga caso a este comentario, pero es que todavía no quiero blanquear la "relación" que ambos tenemos frente a cámara, eso sería demasiada exposición y quiero estar segura de él y de mí.

Veo a Kate al otro lado que me mira frunciendo el ceño pero no puedo hacerle ningún gesto ya que estoy siendo grabada. Hellen sigue con las preguntas que yo trato de esquivar lo mejor posible pero hay algunas que me tienen entre la espada y la pared por lo que solo me rio y pongo carita de ángel, espero que con eso baste.

La entrevista termina y yo me despido de Hellen, ahora si estoy aliviada, noto como mis músculos se relajan.

Una vez en el auto Kate me ahoga de preguntas y me recrimina por lo de la entrevista ¿Pero que podía decirle a una insistente Hellen? Era mucho más terrorífica y activa que Alice, además que sabía cómo jugar en el tema periodístico.

El auto se detiene frente a un estudio de radio y yo levanto las cejas asombrada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Por favor dime que no tengo un programa de radio-suplico a Kate.

-Lo tienes. Solo serán unos minutos, debemos hacer promoción a tu nuevo video Bella, es uno de los más ansiados y debemos dar suspenso por lo que te harán preguntas acerca de él, te pido por favor que no adelantes nada. El jueves tenemos que ir a grabar la voz y la próxima semana ya viajaremos a Portugal a grabar algunas escenas-la mire mal-no me mires de esa forma, me acabo de enterar hace unos minutos, ahora vamos.

Kate baja del auto ayudada por los enormes gorilas llamados seguridad y yo la sigo detrás tratando de pasar desapercibida, sin ningún éxito. Dentro del estudio de radio me preparan para la entrevista, este era el típico programa de chistes que hacen reír desde el comienzo hasta el final. Me sientan frente a una mesa de madera con miles de cables y frente mío tengo a los conductores de la radio que me sonríen, me colocan los grandes audífonos y me acercan al micrófono.

Me traen una taza de café por lo que estimo que la entrevista será larga.

-Y como lo prometimos hace un rato, aquí frente a nosotros se encuentra la encantadora y talentosa Isabella Swan-exclama la adorable voz de Mario Domínguez.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre los privilegios de la fama y estos mueren de la risa cuando digo que lo único bueno es que hay comida por doquier. Bromeamos y me siento muy cómoda con los dos sujetos que hacen de una situación incómoda algo divertido. La charla se centra sobre mi próximo video y el disco que saldrá a fin de año.

-Y bien Bella, hablando de la canción que escucharemos en el video ¿no nos podrías adelantar algo?-pregunta Wilson batiendo las pestañas.

-Sinceramente preferiría sorprenderlos. Espero que puedan apreciar el duro trabajo que se verá en el video y que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Solamente adelantare que la canción es una de mis favoritas en el disco que se viene, tiene sentimiento, tiene poder, creería que va a conmover a más de uno-digo y le echo una sonrisita a Mario que me tira un beso volador, no hago más que reírme.

-Vaya Mario, creo que adoraremos este video-rumorea Wilson y Mario coincide.

-En otras preguntas…Bella ¿Te casarías conmigo?-pregunta Mario como si estuviéramos hablando del clima y yo me echo a reír.

-Por supuesto Mario, eres un hombre adorable-contesto siguiendo su juego y puedo ver a Kate riendo sin parar.

-¡Tenemos boda!-exclama Wilson.

La charla continúa entre risas y coqueteos entre Mario y yo, no puedo parar de reír, creo que consideraría a esta como una de las mejores entrevistas que tuve a lo largo de mi carrera. Una hora después ya me veo despidiendo de mi "prometido" y de Wilson.

Llegamos a la casa al caer la noche, fue un día bastante atareado, por lo que me echo en el sofá con la computadora sobre mí y entro a las redes sociales. Luego miro mi teléfono y veo que tengo tres llamadas perdidas de Edward, no dudo un segundo en llamarlo.

-Bella, te estuve llamando-dice al contestar.

-Lo siento es que tuve varias entrevistas hoy.

-No hay problema ¿te parece si paso por tu casa? Seré discreto, lo prometo.

-Me parece genial, te espero con la cena.

-Nos vemos linda-y en eso cuelga.

Me dirijo hacía la cocina y veo a Kate cocinando.

-Espero que hagas más, Edward viene a cenar-le digo acercándome a ella.

-Bien, Garrett se pasara también por acá ¡Cena de parejas!-grita emocionada.

-Te equivocas, Edward y yo no somos pareja-aclaro llevándome a la boca un cubito de queso.

-Dentro de poco formalizaran, yo lo sé.

No gasto saliva en contestarle, solo la miro y niego. El día que Edward y yo seamos pareja…

Garrett llega primero y saluda a Kate con un apasionado beso que me hace sonrojar ¿Por qué son tan demostrativos? A los pocos minutos Edward ya está en la casa y habla animadamente con Garrett.

-Bien chicos, no sé ustedes pero yo muero de hambre-dice Kate llevando la comida a la mesa.

Todos nos sentamos y disfrutamos de los exquisitos raviolis de Kate. Una vez terminada la cena charlamos animados hasta que el sonido del timbre nos distrae.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-me pregunta Edward.

-Creería que no-respondo poniéndome de pie y yendo a abrir la puerta, donde me encuentro con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-¡Bella!-gritan Alice y Rose rodeándome con los brazos.

-Chicos, que sorpresa, pasen-los invito adentro y estos se sorprenden de ver a Garrett y a Edward.

-Trajimos películas-comenta Alice.

-¡Noche de películas!-exclama Kate sonriendo y tira a Garrett hasta el gran sofá.

-Coloquen la película, yo llevare los platos a la cocina-digo levantando los platos sucios de la mesa.

-Te ayudo-se ofrece Edward.

Ambos nos dirigimos con los trastos a la cocina y los dejamos en el lavado.

-Te extrañe -susurra Edward en mi oído provocando que me estremezca.

-Yo también-logro contestarle. Odio el maldito control que ejerce sobre mí.

-Sabes; ahora que eres una mujer comprometida debería ser un chico inteligente e ir olvidándote-murmura levantando una ceja.

Oh. Oh. Tendría que haber supuesto que escucharía la entrevista de radio.

-Sabes que era broma, además, no quiero que me olvides-digo pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-No podré olvidarte ni aunque quisiera-me acerca a su cuerpo y deposita un suave beso en mis labios.

Ese mínimo contacto provoca que las mariposas revoloteen por mi estómago y mi sangre se acumule en mis mejillas.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí-murmuro cerca de su boca.

-¿Por qué no?

-Puede entrar alguien y lo que menos quiero es dar explicaciones, menos a Kate o a Alice.

-Sí, te entiendo, pero si esto pasa a mayores, y espero que así sea, tendremos que aguantar una gran presión por parte de la prensa, amigos, familia. Pero te confieso que lo que más quiero, es poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mía, sería…asombroso.

Veo su sonrisa iluminada y sé que quiero que permanezca con él por mucho más tiempo. Debe ser por esa razón por la que no quiero estar tan cerca de Edward pero a la vez se me es imposible. Sé que no tiene idea en el lio en que se está involucrando al salir conmigo, y sé que esto puede ser una especie de calentura del momento por parte de él y que como soy una romántica empedernida terminare en un rincón apenada por lo que nunca fue y por lo que disfrutaron aprovechándose de mí. Fama, dinero y una buena prensa.

Entiendo a la perfección que Edward no es esa clase de chicos ni mucho menos, sé que lo que menos quiere hacer es involucrarse en el mundo de los flashes, pero el problema aquí es que yo estoy involucrada y que no me será fácil sobrellevar esta "relación".

-Edward, detente-le pido bajando la mirada a mis manos.

El frunce el ceño.

-No entiendes que esto no puede ser, yo nunca querría meterte en el mundo de los flashes porque sé que a ti no te gustan, sé que todo ese mundo, que es el que yo debo sobrellevar todo el tiempo, te abruma y que no estas midiendo las consecuencias ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?-pregunto casi gritando.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que no debo estar contigo porque según tu no quiero estar en el mundo de los flashes? Bella, lo único que quiero es estar en cualquier lugar en el que tu estés, y sinceramente me lo pones difícil, tu misma te estas cerrando, deja que yo tome mis propias decisiones, yo eligire que hacer. Sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que opine la gente acerca de nosotros, mientras tú y yo seamos felices juntos que más da.

Su actitud despreocupada me preocupa. Si fuera el lo pensaría dos veces, me siento confundida.

-No creo que deberíamos estar hablando sobre esto en la cocina y mucho menos con nuestros amigos alrededor-digo para tratar de safar de esta conversación.

-De acuerdo, pero solo piensa que no por unas estúpidas cámaras e opiniones de porquería debes dejar de ser feliz o hacer lo que quieras Bella-murmura frívolo y sus ojos verdes son como puñales en mi dirección.

Toma un repasador de la mesada, se seca las manos y abandona la cocina con paso ligero dejándome allí sola. ¿Por qué es tan complicado? No. ¿Por qué tú lo haces complicado? Replica mi consciencia y le doy la razón esta vez. Lo estoy jodiendo todo por mis inseguridades. Y en verdad ¿Me importa lo que la gente piense? ¿Alguna vez me importó? No debería seguir esta carrera si así fuera y además ¿Qué tiene de malo salir con alguien que me gusta? ¿Acaso es un crimen? Sonrío internamente debido a mis pensamientos y mucho más animada me dirijo al salón de tv donde se encuentran todos mis amigos sentados en el gran sofá color negro y algunos en la alfombra.

-Apresúrate Bella, queremos ver la película-grita Alice que está bien acurrucada con Jasper en la alfombra, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

Tomo asiento en el sofá en medio de Kate, muy enfrescada con Garrett, y como no, al lado de Edward que apoya su mentón sobre su puño.

La sala se pone a oscuras y eso da inicio a la película que alquilo Alice, que no soy consciente del nombre, pero por lo que oí es de terror.

-Odio las películas de exorcismos-murmura Kate escondiéndose contra Garrett, que la abraza con fuerza y le besa el cabello.

La película no va por la mitad pero ya quiero prender la luz e acurrucarme en mi cama, es espantosa.

-¡Ay no!-doy un respingo cuando la horrorosa cara aparece de golpe e inconscientemente me pego a Edward.

-Creo que no te gusta la película, ¿qué acaso no te encantaban las de terror?-susurra rodeándome con su brazo y dejando que oculte mi cabeza contra él.

-Las amo y las odio a la vez-le digo y el me aprieta más contra su costado.

Inhalo y siento su exquisito olor, perfume de hombre, gel de baño, ropa limpia, es embriagador. Edward toma mi mano y juguetea con mis dedos, lo cual me distrae un momento pero luego la música de suspenso de la película me trae de nuevo a la realidad y vuelvo a tratar de entender la trama.

Unos minutos más tarde ya nadie está prestando atención a la película, sobre todo Emmett y Rosalie que prácticamente se devoran el uno al otro. ¿Por qué tengo que ver como mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se besan delante de mí? Los ignoro pero no tengo idea de adonde mirar, mis muy cariñosos amigos se muestran demasiados cariñosos entre ellos, y de Kate mejor ni hablemos.

-¿No quieres irte un rato de aquí?-me pregunta Edward al oído.

Asiento sin dudarlo y ambos nos levantamos silenciosamente y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cocina. Edward toma asiento en las banquetas de la mesada del desayuno y yo me siento sobre la mesada de esta.

-Empezaba a hacer calor-dice con un tono divertido en la voz.

No se que hacer, es mas de medianoche y me encuentro en mi cocina hablando con muchacho extremadamente guapo para su propia seguridad que es mi amigo y hermano de mi mejor amiga que en estos momentos se encuentra besando acaloradamente a su novio, al igual que mis otros amigos, en mi sala de televisión. Y aquí estoy, viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de este muchacho y perdiéndome en ellos.

-Tienes ojos bonitos-murmuro.

¿De dónde demonios salió eso? Esto está mal, ya no controlo los que sale de mi boca.

-Gracias, supongo-sonríe burlón.

-No se lo digas a Alice pero son más lindos que los de ella-susurro secretamente y él se hecha a reír.

-Bien Señorita Swan, ya que estamos solos, a las dos de la madrugada en su casa, me gustaría que hablemos-dice serio y todo rastro de humor queda perdido.

-¿Hablar sobre que directamente Señor Cullen?

-Sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué nosotros?

-¡No te hagas la tonta Bella! ambos sabemos lo que nos pasa-exclama irritado y se pone de pie frente mío. Yo me encuentro sentada en la mesada de mármol y ahora quedamos casi a la misma altura, él apoya sus manos en mis rodillas y me mira fijamente.

Ya, deja de hacer sufrir al pobre muchacho Bella. ¿Qué no vez que se muere por ti? Bésalo ya, replica mi subconsciente y lo que más quiero es hacerle caso, pero un mundo de inseguridades y miedos me envuelve ¿Por qué me confundes tanto Edward Cullen?

-Entiendo que estés abrumada y enfocada en tu carrera artística Bella, ¿pero que acaso no lo ves? Yo estuve loco por ti desde que chocaste conmigo en la universidad, tus ojos chocolates fueron mi perdición y cuando escuche tu voz, tu canto, tu pasión en el escenario, me cautivaste, ya te lo había dicho. Pero no sé que más hacer para que entiendas que no me importa la Bella cantante, la que tiene millones de fans y cámaras siguiéndola todo el tiempo, yo quiero a la Bella autentica, a la que se suelta con sus amigos y dice cualquier payasada, la que no tiene ni una gota de maquillaje encima, la que usa converse y tiene su pelo revuelto. A mí me gusta esa chica.

Sus palabras me dejan dura, sus ojos son sinceros y su cercanía me marea. Estoy consciente de la declaración que acaba de hacer Edward, porque eso fue una declaración ¿o no?

-Di algo-insiste.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Que a mí también me gusta estar cerca de ti, que te valoro muchísimo y que también te quiero. Pero Edward, esto no tiene que ver con mi carrera artística, tiene que ver conmigo y mis sentimientos que en este momento están revueltos, no entiendo porque me siento con miedo, estoy asustada acerca del que dirán y eso es algo que nunca me paso. Pero entiende que si quiero estar contigo, que me gustas y que quiero intentarlo.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír-murmura e acerca su boca a la mía.

Siento sus labios ansiosos, suaves, dulces sobre mi boca y no pienso dos segundos en responderle este beso cargado de emociones. Envuelvo mis manos sobre su pelo y profundizo el beso, su lengua y la mía se abrazan y mis piernas están envueltas sobre su cadera, este beso apasionado es el inicio de algo, lo sé. Me dejo llevar por el momento, se siente tan bien.

-Ups. Lo siento chicos.

La voz de Rosalie nos obliga a separarnos y veo que se encuentra avergonzada por pescarnos en este momento tan íntimo. Mi subconsciente la quiere echar a las patadas pero lo único que hago es bajar la mirada roja de vergüenza. Rose me sonríe apenada y se vuelve por donde vino.

-Y a esto se lo llama un beso fogoso interrumpido-dice Edward que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Es muy tierno.

No puedo evitar acariciárselas y dejar un beso suave en sus labios.

-Creí que la avergonzada siempre era yo.

Él sonríe tímido y me abraza con fuerza. Yo entierro mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias-susurra.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la oportunidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Volvemos con Edward a la sala y me sorprende que la película siga. Veo a Rosalie que nos mira y aparta la vista rápidamente, seguro sigue avergonzada por interrumpirnos en ese beso tan privado. Volvemos a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que antes y tomo una de las botellas de cerveza que hay sobre la mesita de café. La abro y le doy un buen sorbo.

-Ya es tu cuarta cerveza, te vas a achispar-me advierte Edward.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y le paso la cerveza, él la toma despreocupado y vemos el final de la película.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta Kate sacando la película del DVD.

-Recién son las dos y media, ¿Qué quieren hacer? - insiste Alice poniéndose de pie al igual que todos los demás.

-Quiero salir a bailar-musita Emmett.

-No podemos salir a bailar, mira nuestra ropa - le replica Alice casi con indignación.

Emmett le pone los ojos en blanco pero no responde.

-No tengo ánimos para bailar Osito, dejémoslo para después - dice Rose guiñándole un ojo a Emmett y puedo ver la emoción de mi hermano.

-Quiero embriagarme - murmura Kate y todas las miradas se enfocan en ella.

-Por dios Katherine - se carcajea Jasper.

-¿Qué? Es sábado y mañana podremos dormir todo el día, además que estamos en casa y no nos puede pasar nada. Yo traigo las botellas-dice convencida y sale de la sala llevándose a Garrett con ella.

-Que mejor que embriagarse entre amigos y tu hermanita. Hablando de hermanitas ni se te ocurra tomar-advierte Emmett.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio Emmett? ¿Ahora vienes a hacerte el hermano protector?

-Pues sí.

-Déjala Osito, nosotros haremos cosas más interesantes-dice Rosalie envolviendo con sus brazos a mi hermano y sé que ya se olvidara de mí por un buen rato

Kate vuelve con las bebidas y las coloca sobre la mesita de café. Todos estamos de pie observando atentamente a las botellas con alcohol.

¿Cómo llegamos esto? Todos estamos desparramados por la sala riendo a carcajada suelta por las bromas de Emmett, no podemos ponernos de pie y yo me siento mareada y extraña. Estoy recostada con la espalda pegada sobre el pecho de Edward, este me tiene abrazada y es de lo más reconfortante.

Trato de ver la hora con mucho esfuerzo y mi reloj marca las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. Supongo que mañana/hoy será un día largo, tedioso y molesto.

-Y cuando Bella subió al escenario no tenía un zapato ¿pueden creer? Cantó sin un zapato-relata Kate muriendo de la risa como los demás.

Sí, yo era el tema de la gracia y no me apetecía demasiado serlo. Siento la risita de Edward en mi cuello y lo fulmino con la mirada, solo faltaba que él se riera. Podría estar borracha hasta las nubes pero inconsciente todavía no.

La música que había puesto Alice seguía sonando insistentemente, y hablando de Alice ¿Dónde está?

-¿Y Alice?-pregunto con dificultad.

Todos comenzaron a mirar a todos lados y luego comenzaron a reír. Oh pero que locos.

-Jasper tampoco está-agrega Emmett y alza las cejas subjetivamente.

-Debes estar haciendo cositas-dice Kate divertida.

-Es mi hermana chicos, no se olviden-nos recuerda Edward con un tono de enfado en la voz.

Luego de varios minutos Alice y Jasper se vuelven a unir a nosotros y no aguantamos más las risas, el único molesto es Edward, debe ser duro ver a tu hermanita menor borracha y cariñosa con su pareja.

-¡Amo esta música!-exclama Alice poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Rose, a Kate y a mí con ella.

-¡No me arrepiento de este amor aunque me cueste el corazón!-cantan a coro y me obligan a mover con ellas las caderas.

Nos movemos al ritmo de la pegajosa música y Kate toma mis manos, y Alice las de Rosalie, y comenzamos a menear y girar entre nosotras muertas de la risa cantando a gritos la canción.

Los chicos nos miraban atontados y el primero en unirse a nosotros fue Emmett que comenzó a hacer un paso para adelante y para atrás moviendo las caderas, le salía bien esto del cuarteto, luego Edward, Jasper y Garrett no pensaron mucho y se unieron. Me sorprendió lo buen bailarín que era Edward. Las parejas nos tomamos de las manos y los chicos nos hacían girar entre sus brazos y nos pegaban a sus cuerpos para menear las caderas junto a ellos. Esto era tan divertido, sensual y más el alcohol encima…

Pasamos casi una hora bailando como locos, ya estaba algo cansada y lo que tomamos nos estaba pasando factura, el cielo se estaba aclarando, ya era de mañana. Kate y Garrett ya estaban en el sillón medio adormilados y yo me senté tambaleándome a su lado.

-Esto fue de lo más divertido-dice Alice con tono borracho tirándose sobre unos pufs.

-¿No les molesta que durmamos aquí? No creo que podamos conducir-pregunta Emmett soñoliento.

-No hay problema, vamos arriba y duerman en las habitaciones de invitados-le respondo incorporándome con mucha dificultad.

Dejamos atrás el desastre de la sala y como el mayor de los retos, teníamos que subir las escaleras en este estado. Nos ayudábamos entre todos y tropezábamos con torpeza riéndonos fuertemente.

Una vez que todos tuvimos lugar para dormir me dirigí a mi habitación. No me moleste en quitarme la ropa, simplemente me deje caer sobre mi exquisita cama y suspire son satisfacción cerrando los ojos.

Mi cabeza. Mi cabeza. Mi cabeza. El dolor era insoportable, y la luz de día que entraba por la ventana que da al balcón me molestaba, me cubrí la cara con la almohada y trate de volver a dormir de nuevo, la casa se sentía tan silenciosa y seguramente todos deben estar como yo; esta era la desventaja de beber alocadamente con tus amigos y desvelarse. Odiaba esta sensación. Busco en mi mesita de luz una aspirina y me la trago sin ningún problema, me vuelvo a tirar sobre la cama y cierro con fuerza los ojos y me dejo abandonar por el sueño otra vez.

Abro mis ojos lentamente, supongo que son como las cinco de la tarde y me alegra saber que la pastilla tuvo efecto. Siento la garganta seca y con pereza me incorporo de la cama, voy hasta el baño y arreglo el problema con mi vejiga, sin contar el odioso vomito que vino a continuación, luego con horror me miro en el espejo y trato de arreglar la maraña de pelo.

Una vez que me duche y me cambie por unos shorts y una remera de algodón bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina, allí están todos sentados hablando cómodamente, a excepción de Rosalie y mi hermano.

-Tenemos a otra que acaba de despertar del coma-avisa Kate sonriente y todas las miradas se vuelven hacía mí, pero soy consciente solamente de la de Edward que me transmite dulzura, quiero acercarme y besarlo ¡Demonios! Puedo acercarme y besarlo, tengo cierto derecho sobre él y que me importe una mierda los demás. Ya quiero estar con un hombre, que me quiera y sé que Edward es todo lo que busco, lo siento para mí, es para mí; esta sensación que solo él puede provocarme se expande y la sonrisa boba que forma en mi rostro es notable.

Me acerco a él, que está sentado en un banquito de la barra del desayuno y su brazo rodea mi cintura, me besa castamente en los labios y juro por dios que nunca vi tan descolocada las mandíbulas de Alice y Kate.

-¿Es real lo que acabo de ver?-exclama Alice asombrada.

-No-puedo-creerlo-dice Kate mirándome y mirando a Edward.

-¡Hasta que estuvieron juntos! ¡Por el amor de dios chicos! Al fin-nos grita Garrett y yo me sonrojo.

-Ya basta-pido ocultando mi rostro en el torso de Edward y puedo notar que este sonríe satisfecho. Seguramente debe estar pensando "por fin".

Los chicos nos felicitan y mis amigas no paran de preguntarme cosas que no tengo idea como responder ¿No se dieron cuenta que apenas llevamos horas? Y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Edward.

-Puedo preguntar dónde están Rosalie y mi hermano-les pregunto ya que no los vi por ningún lado y sé que Emmett pegará el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.

-Se fueron a la mañana, Rose no se sentía del todo bien por la resaca-me cuenta Alice.

-Oh.

-Bueno, solo quiero decir que…-comienza Kate mirando a Edward y a mí y por suerte su bendito teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, ella se aparta y lo contesta.

-Que día más alocado-le digo a Edward cuando por fin tenemos algo de intimidad.

-Creo que se sorprendieron, eso es todo. Ni yo puedo creerlo-dice atrayéndome hacía él.

-Entiendo que no puedas creerlo, provoco ese efecto en las personas.

-No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí.

-Es la voz bonita.

-Eres tu Bella, solo tu-murmura comenzando a besarme lentamente, sin prisas. Ah, es una bendición besar a este hombre.

-A ver tortolos sepárense-dice Kate y sinceramente me irrita.

Quiero besar a Edward en paz ¿es mucho pedir?

-Bella, llamaron de la agencia y el lunes por la mañana sale nuestro vuelvo a Portugal, ya sabes, por lo del video. Luego iremos a Inglaterra para hablar con los productores y volveremos con el material a Los Ángeles para prepararlo y lanzarlo una semana antes de navidad ¿no es genial?

No, no era genial. No quería separarme de esta manera de Edward, y justo cuando todo parecía equilibrado debo irme fuera del país por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Tampoco a Edward le agradaba mucho la idea ya que pude ver su bajada de ánimo al enterarse.

Kate se retira a decírselo a Garrett y veo la mueca de disgusto que hace cuando mi amiga le cuenta de nuestros planes.

-No será por mucho tiempo-le digo tratando de animarlo.

-Sea el tiempo que sea te extrañare.

-Ven conmigo-digo sin pensarlo.

El me mira fijamente y después niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejar el hospital de un día para otro. Lo siento nena.

Su respuesta me desanima y lo abrazo con fuerza. No quiero irme.

-Solo quiero que me prometas algo-pide y alzo la mirada hacía él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que nada cambiara entre nosotros cuando vuelvas, promete que cuando regreses podremos comenzar algo juntos como teníamos planeado, por favor.

Miro sus ojos y se ven desesperados. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y noto como su barba creciente comienza a rasparme.

-Lo prometo, lo juro y lo vuelvo a prometer-le digo con sinceridad.

Acerco nuestras bocas y sellamos nuestro pacto secreto. No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros, quiero que al volver no se hayan notado esos días de distancia y que podamos comenzar algo entre nosotros. Quiero intentar tener algo con un hombre, con alguien como Edward y solo ruego que me espere, que tenga paciencia conmigo, con la gente, con la prensa, que confíe en mi por sobre todas las cosas y que podamos sacar a flote una relación entre nosotros.

Al día siguiente ya nos estábamos preparando para partir y Kate se encontraba sumamente alterada, no le veía la razón.

-Kate ya cálmate o me volverás loca-le pido con paciencia que no me sobra.

-¿Qué me calme? No tienes idea de cómo me están presionando por lo del video. Es agotador.

Kate no solo estaba en ese estado por lo del video, sino por tener que dejar a Garrett aquí por dos semanas. Si, dos semanas lejos de nuevo, solo espero que todo esto valga la pena. Todavía puedo recordar la noche anterior cuando Edward me pedía que me quedase, si era por mí lo haría pero no podía fallar de esa manera a millones de personas, era mi trabajo y mi profesionalismo.

-Llevaré las maletas, te espero en el auto-me avisa Kate desapareciendo por la escalera que conducía a la cochera.

Tomo mi cartera de viaje, todavía no entiendo como entran tantas cosas en ella y suspiro ruidosamente, ya, debo irme. Verifico si tengo mi laptop y el I-Phone y me encamino hacía las escaleras.

Una vez en el asiento trasero del auto con Kate, la puerta del estacionamiento se abre y deja ver a miles de fotógrafos al asecho. ¿No estaba prohibido que rodearan tu casa de esta manera? El chofer avanzo tratando de no pisar a ningún desgraciado con cámara y tomamos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí me encuentro con Michael y él nos abraza con fuerza a ambas.

-¿Listas para Portugal?-pregunta con emoción.

Kate y yo nos miramos y nuestras caras no demuestran la emoción que deberíamos tener.

-Levanten el ánimo chicas, vamos que no las quiero ver depresivas en este viaje. Kate, tu Garrett estará aquí esperándote con los brazos abiertos y tu mi querida Bella ni siquiera debes preocuparte, sé que Edward va a estar aquí.

Sus palabras me hacen quererlo aún más, era lo que necesitaba escuchar para poder estar tranquila y más si venían de alguien como Michael. Ya, todo va a ir bien.

Con más entusiasmo nos subimos al avión que nos alejara de nuevo de nuestra querida L.A en el que se estaba sintiendo con intensidad el invierno. Me siento en los cómodos asientos de cuero, y me toca la ventana, será genial para dispersarme en el vuelo.

Observo a Kate, sentada a mi lado, que no para de escribir desde su celular y sonríe, seguro le habla a Garrett. Saco mi celular de mi bolso y me emociona ver un mensaje de Edward, lo abro y sonrío como tonta.

_Edward: Que sepas que voy a tener presente nuestra promesa, ve a brillar estrellita. Ya te extraño._

_Bella: Yo también lo recuerdo, ya va a despegar mi avión, te llamo cuando llegue. También te extraño._

Apago mi celular debido a la insistencia de la azafata y verifico tener bien abrochado mi cinturón ya que el avión comienza a moverse. Odio los despegues. Cierro los ojos cuando siento que el avión comienza a elevarse y mi estómago queda en la tierra, creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto.

Una vez establecidos en el aire saco el I-Pod y me enchufo los auriculares, me siento grogui ya que no dormí casi nada anoche, no me sorprende que Kate este leyendo papeleo. Adele sigue cantando en mis oídos y me propongo a leer un poco la canción del video, es hermosa.

Cansada, tiro el asiento para atrás y observo por la ventana el crepúsculo. La canción de Lana Del Rey without you no me ayuda en nada en no pensar en Edward, su voz, su boca sobre la mía, sus brazos abrazándome, su sonrisa pecadora, esos hermosos ojos verdes y las arrugas que se le forman en las esquinas de ellos cuando sonríe. Todavía siento su voz diciéndome que me quede con él para poder empezar juntos. Oh, Edward por favor espérame.

Me despierto sobresaltada debido al aterrizaje, oh si los odiaba también. Tendríamos que hacer escala y luego tomar otro avión que nos llevaría directo a Portugal, solo quiero que termine esto rápido.

Teníamos que esperar una hora a que nuestro vuelo salga por lo que con Kate y Michael nos dirigimos a un Starbucks del aeropuerto a tomar un delicioso café.

-¿Crees que haya gente gay en Portugal?-pregunta Michael de casualidad y nos echamos a reír.

-Tiene que haber, solamente que no tendrás tiempo de buscarlos ya que estaremos bastante ocupados querido-le comunica Kate dando un sorbo a su café.

El hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Michael, ahora que me acuerdo ¿tienes lista la vestimenta del video cierto?-pregunta Kate con interés.

-Por supuesto, Bella lucirá perfecta.

Ambos me sonríen cómplices y me estremezco con solo pensar que tendrán planeado.

Horas después ya estamos aterrizando en Portugal y la emoción se apodera de mí. Estuve esperando grabar este video hace meses.

En compañía de unos guardias de seguridad nos escabullimos hacía una camioneta polarizada ya que estábamos repletos de paparazzis portugueses, su idioma era muy bonito.

-Muy bien, va a ser una semana larga-suspira Kate una vez que arrancamos el auto.

Yo no soy consciente de las palabras que interactúan Michael y mi amiga, solo tengo ojos para la bonita tarde de Lisboa, por desgracia el vidrio polarizado no me deja apreciar mucho.

Recuerdo que mi celular se encuentra apagado y lo enciendo, tengo un mensaje de Alice, de mamá y Jacob, les contesto rápidamente y lo guardo nuevamente; llamare a Edward en el hotel.

-Bella, acércate, foto para Instagram-exclama Kate sosteniendo su I-Phone.

Me acerco a mi amiga y a Michael y nos tomamos varias fotos graciosas, y luego otra en la que Kate besa mi mejilla con ternura.

-Las voy a subir en el hotel y los etiqueto, salimos tan tiernas en la última Bells-me sonríe con amor y no soy capaz de no responderle de la misma manera. Adoro a Kate.

Una vez en el hotel nos separamos de Michael ya que tiene otra habitación y con Kate nos dirigimos a la nuestra.

-Debería llamar a Edward-le digo a Kate una vez que dejamos las maletas.

-Yo a Garrett, le prometí que lo llamaría al llegar.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando a los chicos, al hablar con Edward me puse melancólica, él me conto lo que hizo en el día y yo acerca del agotador viaje, en nuestra conversación no faltaron los "te extraño" y eso me hacía extrañarlo aún más. Luego de una dura despedida llame a mis padres y a mis amigos. Pasaría dos semanas alejados de ellos, sabía que era necesario, pero aun así dolía.

-Bells, Michael me pregunta si queremos bajar a merendar algo con él, yo muero de hambre-me avisa Kate sosteniendo su celular para que vea el _Whatsapp._

-No, estoy llena desde la comida del avión, ve tú.

Ella desaparece de la suite y yo me encargo de sacarme los zapatos y prender la televisión. Me tiro en la cama y comienzo a cambiar los canales. ¿Qué demonios? No tengo la más pálida idea de lo que están diciendo, es un portugués fluido y extraño. Frustrada apago la televisión y saco de mi bolso la Mac. Espero que con esto logre entretenerme hasta que Kate vuelva. Entro a _Twitter_ y me quedo allí varios minutos, luego tomo mi celular y me dirijo sigilosamente hacía el balcón de la habitación, miro hacia abajo y logro distinguir a los fotógrafos y fanáticos; confío en que la oscuridad me camufle. La vista que tengo es asombrosa, puedo ver las luces que comienzan a dar lugar a la noche en Lisboa, anonada tomo una foto de la vista con mi celular y la subo a _Twitter_ sin poder resistirme "_Que hermosa Portugal"_ twitteo y vuelvo adentro.

Kate regresa luego de un rato con Michael y comenzamos a organizarnos. Mañana comenzaríamos con las grabaciones y estaba muy ansiosa por ello.

-La idea del video es clara, se quiere transmitir sobre todo sensualidad en ti Bella. La canción habla sobre una chica a la cual le rompieron el corazón, tienes que transmitir dolor, sentirte quebrada por aquella ruptura. Sé que puedes hacerlo-me dice mi productor vía _Skype_.

-Entiendo Leonard. Ya practique la canción y las expresiones con Kate. Sé que podré hacerlo-le aseguro y el asiente convencido.

-Bien, nos veremos en el estudio a las ocho a.m hora local, hasta pronto-se despide cortando la comunicación.

-Ya lo tienes Bells, tu misma compusiste la canción, será sencillo-me alienta Kate.

-Eso espero.

-Ni lo dudes preciosa-apoya Michael.

No lo dudaba. Solamente estaba algo asustada por el hecho de tener que actuar y cantar al mismo tiempo. Será una semana de lo más larga.

-Creo que deberíamos tratar de dormir y acostumbrarnos a este cambio de horario. Mañana hay que estar arriba bien temprano-dice Michael incorporándose del sillón.

-Opino igual, el viaje me dejo agotada-respondo cerrando la laptop.

Michael se retira hacía su habitación y con Kate nos dirigimos cada una a su cama. Me acurruco con las sabanas y veo a Kate prácticamente dormida, es que ella era la primera en dormirse ni bien apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada.

Cierro los ojos y dejo vagar mi imaginación, pienso en el video, en mi familia, en Edward…Edward y mis pensamientos fluyen hasta caer fácilmente en la dulce inconsciencia.

-¡Despierta de una puta vez!-grita fuertemente Kate y siento el golpe de una almohada sobre mi cabeza -¡Estamos llegando tarde!

Me incorporo torpemente ante tal alboroto y reviso mi celular.

-Son las siete de la mañana aquí Kate, no exageres-le pido.

-Oh, créeme niña, una hora no es suficiente para llegar al estudio. ¡Ponte de pie!

Eran estos hermosos momentos en los cuales quería coserle la boca. Decidí no pelearme con mi ansiosa amiga a estas horas y me levante obedientemente. Me duche y me coloque la ropa asignada acompañada de los gritos de Katherine Denali, típica mañana de trabajo.

En el vestíbulo nos encontramos con Michael que vestía formalmente una camisa azul y unos pantalones de lino negros, sus ojos azules me observan y me sonríe con amplitud.

-Hoy comenzamos ¿nerviosa?

-Sinceramente, lo que menos estoy es ansiosa, nerviosa o cualquiera de esas idioteces, solo quiero terminar con este proyecto-respondo de mala gana.

-Auch…Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo, dime ¿te hizo mal el cambio de horario?

-Lo que me hizo mal fue levantarme con una loca gritona.

Sí, mi enfado con Kate seguía en píe.

-Oh, deja de enfurruñarte y camina hacía la camioneta-salta mi amiga en su defensa empujándome hacia la salida del hotel escoltada por guardaespaldas.

Michael nos siguió negando divertido y subimos a la misma camioneta que nos trajo del aeropuerto, el chofer era el mismo y nos saluda cordialmente.

Avanzamos hacía el estudio y allí nos recibe Leonard, nos hace pasar adentro y nos conduce hacia la sala de grabación donde me encuentro con tres personas más que son del equipo.

-El tema ya lo tenemos, vinimos aquí por el video y comenzaremos hoy-relata Leonard revisando unos papeles.

-Bien, yo ya tengo los lugares asignados para la grabación-dice Kate.

-Perfecto Katherine, grabaremos poco a poco, seguramente para el viernes ya tengamos todo y comencemos con la edición. Si trabajamos duro podremos terminar antes.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-pregunto ansiosa por comenzar con la grabación.

-Puedo notar que mi artista está algo apresurada por terminar con todo esto-señala Leonard.

-Es que quiere ver a su chico-le dice Kate y yo le fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh, ya veo-se ríe Leonard.

Unas horas después, luego de una charla con los productores, maquilladoras, estilistas y demás, partimos todos hacía un precioso lugar llamado _Paraíso do cores_ cada vez que nos íbamos adentrando más me iba maravillando, era un inmenso prado con flores de distintos colores, violetas, rosas, amarillas, azules, etc. Bajé la ventanilla de la camioneta e inspire hondo ese olor tan puro, la brisa fresca golpeaba mi rostro. Era hermoso.

A lo lejos pude observar una cabaña de dos pisos con un hermoso porche, estaba rodeada por el prado y tan alejada de todo que parecía mentira. La cabaña me resultaba de lo más adorable y acogedora. Estacionamos frente a ella siguiendo un caminito de piedras. Baje rápidamente y me acerque a la cabaña para apreciarla más de cerca, toque la fuerte madera y suspire. Este era un muy buen lugar para grabar, también logre ver a un lado de la cabaña un inmenso árbol de donde colgaba una rueda de auto que simulaba ser una hamaca.

-Dime si no es precioso, y espera para ver el interior de la cabaña-dice Kate acercándose junto a Michael.

-Es maravilloso, que bonito lugar.

-Bien, ahora debes entrar a maquillarte y toda la cosa, grabaremos el comienzo de la canción.

Michael me guía hacía adentro de la cabaña, y aprecio el interior de esta, cuadros, una chimenea, sillones de cuero, una alfombra inmensa, la escalera de madera que te lleva hacía el segundo piso, una cocina con estilo antiguo y puertas talladas. El interior mantiene lo rustico del paisaje y la antigüedad de la cabaña, me encanta.

Michael me guía hacia una habitación donde me encuentro con dos mujeres jóvenes y una que ya debe pasar los cuarenta.

-Bella, ellas son Angelina, Mary y Leila. Como sabes te vamos a dejar hecha una diosa, por lo que siéntate y déjanos trabajar.

Hice caso a su orden y tome asiento en una silla alta de color blanco que tenía enfrente un inmenso espejo. Vi como mis estilistas comenzaban a prepararse para hacer magia en mí y cerré los ojos al instante. No tenía dudas, este sería otro día largo.


End file.
